One Eyed Reaper
by tmb1112
Summary: Otosaka Yuu is traveling the world in order to take the powers from every ability-wielder. He gains a reputation as the One Eyed Reaper, and his personality starts to change to match the title... Veers off from the middle of the last episode, I thought it could be stretched out much longer so I took a different path with it. M just 'cause it's pretty dark. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Otosaka Yuu walked over a desert in Arizona. His long brown bangs partially covered his eyes that had bags under them despite having no need for sleep. He was dragging two men on the floor at his side, walking away from a burning facility that he felt he could not leave them to die in. After all, the facility had been destroyed because of him.

The desert was hot. Yuu wore a red shirt with a black jacket on over it that was too large and fell almost to his knees. He had on black pants too, and the heat was absorbing into his clothes and making the desert air feel even hotter. His lips were chapped, and his breath came out ragged from more than just the heat. The exhaustion he currently felt was a result of the environment but also because of one of the two men he was dragging whose power turned out to be more than draining before Yuu was able to steal it.

The enemy had infiltrated his mind, filling it with painful and destructive thoughts. His head was already swirling with memories he was trying to hold onto and emotions he was desperately grabbing hold of, so having someone poke around inside there, again, it was just too much. _That was just one man, out of tens of thousands._ Yuu frowned as he walked up a desert dune away from the black plumes of smoke rising behind him. "Who the hell came up with such a task, and why did it end up that I have to do it?" His eyes were aimed down at the floor as he muttered it. "This is enough, right?" He asked.

Yuu rose his voice even though no one was around to answer him. "I'm tired now! Someone take over for me!" He dropped the two men in his hand, too tired to keep dragging them. Yuu took one more step, but he had dragged them as far as his legs could walk, and he collapsed only a few meters away. He lay flat on his stomach with his head in the sand for seconds that turned into minutes. His eyes were dark and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. _Can I even stop? Don't stop! Stop. Keep stealing them! I am the Reaper! The One-Eyed Reaper!_ His head lifted a little and he looked out ahead of him. "I thought of something good. Maybe I'll just take over this entire Earth?"

A grin spread over his face. "I am omnipotent after all." The idea of that made an even wider smile cross his face. He flipped onto his back and stared up at the sky with a shit-eating grin. "I am God! I decide everything. That's what I'll do." He burst out in laughter, mad, insane laughter. He could hear it in his own voice, but who cared? He was God.

Yuu started back to his feet, smirking as he prepared to take on the world. He turned around, then his ears perked up. He heard something and it was not coming from the unconscious men behind him. Instead it was coming from above. Yuu lifted his gaze to the sky and scanned around. Just like his enhanced hearing, he had also taken the powers of someone who could see much farther than others with an ability called 'Zoom.' Yuu stared off and his lowering smile vanished completely. His eyes bulged at the sight of the missile, then he took a step back at how fast it was flying towards him.

 _What are they... Is that to stop me? Ha! They won't be able to-_ Yuu froze and snapped his head down. He spun towards the men behind him, "Are they sacrificing these two to get me? Who even is it? The US government?" Yuu said these things, then his heart started racing faster and faster. He did not know what it was that was plaguing him, but his head slowly started turning back to where he initially looked down. _What is that thing? It's dirty, but..._ Yuu's heart was pounding. Yuu's head was spinning. So many thoughts, so many worries, and yet that tiny booklet of tattered papers had his chest heaving more than anything.

It was too late by the time he remembered it. Yuu had already stepped towards the papers, then he saw it out of the corner of his eyes dropping towards him. His head started turning, and he activated a power. Time slowed down just ahead of him. It was how he stopped bullets when they were fired at him from only a few meters away. The missile slowed down, and Yuu jumped backwards, his head in a panic as death was right in front of him. Everything else left his mind, he crossed his arms and flew as fast as he could away, and then the missile's casing cracked. He was able to watch it in slow motion, and he let out a scream as the explosion started coming.

Just like all the other abilities, the forcefield was an incomplete one. It slowed things down instead of stopping them completely. As slow as it made things though, he knew it could not protect him from the impending blast. Using an ability that he could not recall where he got it from, Yuu teleported backwards. It was an ability he did not use often, as it threw him in the direction he wanted to go so fast without having anything to help him with stopping. Even his own flight powers were not good enough to stop him while shooting off into the distance. He tried slowing down as he neared a distant sand dune, but it was too late and he hit it and bounced off up in the air.

Yuu coughed in pain and reached his left hand to his side where he felt a rib crack. He grabbed it and healed himself, while still bouncing back up. Then he saw the flash. Then he heard the thunderous explosion. He spun his head towards the light and screamed in pain at how bright it was. He squinted after the blinding explosion, and he crossed his arms and created another forcefield in front of him. The ground at his sides was hit by the blast's force an instant later. _What kind of missile did they-_ Yuu's eyes started raising up as he saw the dark pillar lifting into the sky. His head snapped back down and he saw the expanding explosion and flames coming his way. "No no no no," he flew backwards again, then spun himself and wobbled in the air before speeding off even faster than before. "No no No No NO NO!" The explosion was on his sides now, and he could feel the heat against him as it got right up near him. He rose higher in the air to try and avoid it, focusing his shield around him as he did.

The flames wrapped on his sides. He felt the heat through the shield, felt it getting hotter and hotter as more of the blast got through. Then it stopped getting as hot. He escaped the end of the blast and rose higher and higher once he was out until he thought he was a safe distance away. Finally Yuu looked back, staring into the mushroom cloud rising behind him. "Oi oi OI!" He shouted, his voice shaking like his entire body. "Are you serious?" He asked, his voice cracking and his mouth twisting around in a half-terrified grimace and half-crazed smile. "Haha- ah ahh- hahaha!" He grabbed the side of his head where his lip was curled down, where his hair was more singed and his face redder. "AHHHAHAHA AHHHH!" He laughed while tears came out of his eyes.

"I really am God!" He shouted, throwing his arms out to the sides. "A nuclear blast? Did I just survive, a..." The Japanese boy grabbed his arms at the biceps. A look of terror spread across his face. _What am I doing? The radiation!_ Thinking of how he survived the explosion made him think about the history of nuclear bombs. If this really was one they just fired at him, then there was radiation that came with it. When he thought about it, he instantly felt sick to his stomach. He did not know if that was a placebo, but it only got worse and he started coughing after grabbing his arms that now had goosebumps all over them. _I need to, get out of, here!_ Yuu spun and started flying off, but coughing harder and grabbing at his chest as he did.

He wobbled around in mid-flight. His eyes were bloodshot and his heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. _No. I don't want to, not here. I, didn't I make, a promise? I promised... I promised, not to die, right? Not until I finished my mission. Not until all the powers in the world were mine, right?_ He started descending farther. Otosaka Yuu hit the ground and skid through the sand. _I won't. Not here. Not yet! I won't let it end, like this..._

* * *

 **A/N Hey! Thanks for reading! Just binged Charlotte last weekend and I thought the ending episode went way too fast, like it could have been an entire season in itself and missed out on a lot of possibilities. Anyway, I decided to write something splitting off in the middle of that episode, and I hit 10 chapters before deciding to start posting. This is a small one, but I hope you enjoyed the first installment to One Eyed Reaper! Leave a review telling me what you think below or predictions you might have for the story! Post again tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Shun," Shichino began from the table in front of their group's leader. "It's over."

"Not yet!" Shun shouted, spinning towards the blond with a furious look on his face. The blind man with glossed over eyes, Otosaka Shunsuke, held his cellphone in his left hand. The phone was shaking violently after that last call, and he shouted, "I'll call him again!"

"His phone's been disconnected for weeks!" Shichino shouted as he shot up from his chair.

"Shichino," Medoki scolded from across the table. Her voice was soft though, and she turned towards Shun with a sad look. "Shun, it was just, too much."

Maedomari nodded his head in agreement. Then, the teen with dark hair who used to have the ability to take specific memories away from people started in an optimistic voice, "He got so many. Even after he stopped answering." His voice was sad, but also grateful as he continued, "Your brother saved so many. It just wasn't, possible. Not to get all of them."

"To think though," Shichino muttered, dropping back to his seat. He could not stay angry while seeing that distraught look on Shun's face. Not too long ago Shun had finally returned to normal after Kumogami's death. After this though, Shichino was worried they were going to lose their leader again. _We're too close for that. We can't lose you, not now. Not ever._ Shichino put his hands on the sides of his head and muttered while thinking back on it, "An actual nuke. That's, crazy. Are they that intent on keeping their experiments going?"

"At that point," Medoki began softly. "It was more likely because of his power. Even if he wasn't stealing others' abilities, you think the US government would have been ok with a superpower invading them? That's what Yuu had become. He was strong enough to take on the syndicates, and mobs, then revolutionary forces. He was even fighting nations' armies, and winning." The girl with short orange hair falling just above her shoulders let out a small sigh. "Maedomari is right though. He did a lot of good before..." she faded off as Shun brought his hands up and covered his face. "I'm sorry, Shun," she whispered.

Shun lowered his hands and had a slightly more detached look, but he did not appear to have descended into despair. He just spoke in a low, scratchy whisper, "How am I going to tell Ayumi?" He paused for a few seconds but none of his friends answered. "Or, Tomori?" He added,

"Tell me what?" The group spun and looked towards the door where said girl just walked in through. "Since you said Ayumi first, it must be about Yuu. What happened?"

Nao Tomori glanced around at the faces of those in the room. Each one of them confirmed the worst case scenario she imagined when she heard what Shun said. She looked towards him last, to the person she had trusted most for so long now. He rose his head so his empty eyes were pointed at hers, then when he opened his mouth, he froze. His voice could not escape, and instead he just started shaking his head, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

"Oh," Nao whispered. "Excuse me," she said, quickly turning back to the door and getting out of the room.

"Tomori," Medoki began, getting out of her seat. Maedomari grabbed her by the sleeve though as she tried moving past his chair. She looked down and saw him shaking his head at her sadly, and Medoki could only grind her teeth with wet eyes of her own while looking back towards the door.

Nao ran out of the secret base, and she ran through the forest outside. She ran and got behind a tree, then she leaned her back up against it while panting hard. _Why am I running? Why didn't I stay..._ She felt the water dripping down her face and her lips started quivering. "Why am I crying?" Nao whispered. "I knew there was a small chance. I knew it was unlikely. Why am I, why?" Her tears only ran down faster. _I told him to come back when he finished! He promised! I made him promise... I told him the idea in the first place. What was I thinking? Telling an idiot like that. I should have known he would do it, I should have known he would be that stupid! I thought, I just thought, he was just a cheating fiend. That's all I thought of him, but, but then why did I fall- this, this is..._ her back slid down the tree until she was sitting with her knees up in front of her chest. She hugged her legs and let out a quiet sob. "Yuu."

* * *

 **A/N Another short chapter, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The student council at Hoshinoumi Academy sat around the meeting room in quiet. Nao sat behind the desk, holding a book in her hands. Jōjirō and Yusa sat on the couch near each other, but they were having a quiet conversation that was awkward for Yusa considering how much of a fanboy Jōjirō was over her. He could tell she was not into how much he was talking about her recent appearance on television, so he quickly suggested, "Let's watch your new music video."

"Okay," Yusa agreed. Though the pop idol smiled as she said it, a bead of sweat rolled down the right side of her face. _We have watched it every day for the past week though. I already have your feedback... maybe Nao will say something about it today though._ "Nao, do you want to watch?" Yusa asked, putting on her cutest smile as she looked over the top of Nao's book.

At the same time, Jōjirō bent in front of the tv to turn it on and put in the music video's disc. The screen turned on while Nao lowered her book to stare at Yusa. She had a sarcastic response ready about how they watched it every day, but she saw the tv behind Nao and her mouth froze. The idiot bent in front of the television did not look up once though after turning it on, switching inputs right away to watch the music video again. "Baka!" Nao shouted, slamming her hands on her desk and shooting up to her feet. Jōjirō fell backwards and Yusa stumbled back into the table in the center of the room. "Turn it back!" She scolded, while marching around her desk herself. "The input," she snapped as the boy spun to her in surprise and confusion.

"Uh, uh yeah," Jōjirō reaches back to the screen and changed its input again. Then he stood up and stepped back from the screen to see it better. "What channel is this?" He whispered after staring at the screen in shock for a second. "I could have sworn," he flipped a channel, but before Nao could shout at him, they all saw that the same thing was playing on this channel too.

"Oh no," Yusa whispered. The girl with long blonde hair covered her mouth as the screen stopped showing the news room where the anchors were speaking, instead showing an image of what they were talking about. "That's terrible," she said.

Jōjirō ran his hands up through his hair, then he turned to Nao as the breaking news continued playing on the screen, with a big 'Breaking News' label at the top of it. "What do you think their response will be?"

"Blame it on someone," Nao said, a blank tone in her voice as she stared at the crater on the screen. The helicopter flying around and showing the images of the city pointed the camera around to show that there was more than just the one hole. It was hard to see since it was night on the east coast of America, but the lights of the city and the flames from certain areas illuminated it enough. "Terrorists probably," Nao said. The girl with white hair stepped closer to the screen while ignoring the announcers in the background. _But what if that's not it?_ she thought. _No. Don't do this to yourself. He's gone. It's been weeks._

"Washington D.C.," Jōjirō said while looking around the screen. The city shown now from the outside had black smoke rising from several points inside it. "If an attack like this can happen there. Then nowhere is really safe."

"We've already known that," Nao said, turning and walking back towards her desk. She froze though, as did the two behind her, as one of the announcers in the background said something that filled them all with dread.

Nao spun back around with huge eyes. The news room appeared again and the two Japanese anchors went back and forth for a few seconds about the video they just got a hold of. It was taken by a smartphone in D.C. and circulated around different media outlets. "...the images you are about to see may be graphic. Viewer discretion is advised."

The screen changed to show a shaky video that started off vertical and then switched to horizontal after a few seconds. The girl speaking in the background was American so it was all in English, but there were Japanese subtitles on the bottom of the screen. "Oh man, oh God, oh Jesus," the girl was crouched up against a wall, and then an explosion went off in the background and she let out a scream. The girl dropped her phone and everything went dark for a few seconds, then she picked it back up and flipped the screen so the front-facing camera started recording.

The blonde, white American girl was on her knees bent over her phone. She was in her late teens, maybe early twenties, and she had a pretty face despite all the fear strewn across it. "I'm so scared. No one knows what's happening, but the whole city's under attack! It must be an invasion or something. The Chinese- no the Russians!"

"You think that's what happened?" Yusa asked in surprise. She spun to Nao who absentmindedly shook her head no. Jōjirō looked towards Nao and did not like the expression on her face, but he just gulped and looked back at the screen himself as the American girl started talking again.

"I'm scared, but, but I'm going to look out. Alright, here we go," she flipped the camera and stood again, pointing it out her window so everyone who would watch this video could see the state of Washington D.C. Flames rose up in different areas, giving the sky a bright red hue to her left and far ahead of her. On her right side, not too far away, was a government-looking building. It was tall and white and had a bunch of marble pillars that Washington's most famous buildings were all known for. "This is totally going to be a target. I just know it," she pointed her camera to the right for a moment, then before she could continue her fears about it, she snapped her camera down to point at the end of the street in front of that building. "Oh my God. Tanks?! There are tanks outside!" She shouted, her voice sounding like she had turned her head to shout at others. They could hear other voices in the background that sounded panicked at first, then relieved as someone called out that they were American tanks.

Four tanks started rolling down a street of Washington. As afraid as the civilians were that there was seemingly a war going on, they all started cheering as the military came to save them.

"Hey! Hey look over there!" A man's voice called out to the left of the camera-girl. The phone turned and pointed out the window farther towards the part of the city where the attacks and explosions had been coming from.

"Who's that?"

"What's he doing out there?!"

Nao's breath caught in her throat. The camera started pointing down. Nao's eyes were huge and she took a step towards the tv. Jōjirō and Yusa dropped their jaws and did the opposite as Nao, stepping away from the screen instead. The shaking camera focused on the end of the street where the tanks were rolling towards. The street lights were on at his sides, illuminating his face as the woman in the middle of recording decided to zoom in. The face was blurry for a second, then the camera refocused and revealed the face of the sixteen year old standing there.

Nao's breath finally released, in a gasping whisper, "Yuu."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Chapters start getting a little longer after this. Anyway thanks for reading!**

cyber chapter 2 . 11h ago

cool chapter

 **Hey! Glad you liked it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Yuu," Nao whispered. Yusa and Jōjirō were staring at the screen in as much shock, but they were speechless at what they were seeing. Seeing his face again should have been an amazing moment, but it wasn't. It did not feel that way at all, when their friend had a small smirk on his face and a strange look in his eyes. Nao stared at those eyes of his and her heart started racing even faster which she did not think was possible.

"Who is that kid?"

"Tell him to get off the street!"

"He's blocking the tanks!"

"Move!"

The girl with the camera was not shouting in English like the other people in the video who had run up to the windows near her. There were four others in the room from what could be seen and heard from her video so far. They were all yelling now except for her, and she zoomed back out her camera and pointed towards the tanks that were still rolling down the road but slower now.

"Are they, aiming at him?" The blonde girl whispered.

"It's an emergency," the man on her left said. "In the middle of a war zone like this, the military has no choice but to-" he was cut off by the tank in front firing from its main cannon. Even he let out a gasp of surprise, while others shouted in panic. Admitting it was a possibility and seeing the tanks do it without any warning was a different thing entirely.

"They actually fired," the camera-woman said. She pointed her phone back towards where the boy had been, only for them to see flames and smoke and dust rising from that spot in the road. Yusa let out a small whimper and Jōjirō stepped forward, letting out a yell of 'Yuu!' Nao did not move though as she stared at the screen. She did not even get worried. She just heard the girl behind the camera start panting harder, and harder still as the smoke and ash got thinner, and a silhouette showed in the middle of it.

"No way," another woman gasped in the video.

"I don't- what just-"

"Did they miss?"

Everyone in the video became quiet as the shadow started moving forward. The Japanese teen came out of the explosion, unscathed. Even his clothes, a pitch black hoodie and sweatpants just as dark, were undamaged. "How is that possible?" The girl with the phone camera whispered.

Another tank fired, and the boy stopped walking at that moment. Everyone saw the tank shake, saw the smoke come out of the barrel, but there was no following explosion. Instead, everyone in the video and watching now after the fact just held their breath at the sight before them.

Yuu had his head leaned forward, bowed just a bit with his hair parted from his eyes though still shadowing them. He was smirking, darkly, while the rocket fired from the tank hovered in the air right in front of him. The street below his feet cracked, and the rocket turned around slowly in midair. Two more heavy rounds fired from other tanks, and those rockets froze just like the one before them. All three turned the other way, and all three shot towards the tank that fired first, blowing it apart in a fiery explosion.

Finally the people in the video started screaming again. Their voices of panic got farther away though as they ran from the window. "Shannon come on!" Someone called out towards the girl with the camera who had not backed away.

"No," the girl whispered, her voice sounding like she was in shock. "I need to record this," she said.

"It's your funeral! I'm out girl!"

The camera stopped shaking as much. It focused outside as the boy on the street started walking forward again. Machine gun fire came out the front of the tanks, but the bullets froze in the air in front of the boy without him breaking stride.

"This is," Jōjirō whispered. He stared at his good friend, maybe even his best, as he walked down the street until he was on line with the window the recording was being taken from. A tank had decided to charge forward and try to run him over if firing bullets wouldn't work, and the vehicle sped down the street towards Yuu.

Yuu rose his left hand, and that movement caused the tank's treads to lift up on the side of the road closer to the building the video was shot from. The tank hit its right side and skid down the road another dozen yards or so with its bottom exposed to the video. It skid on the other side of Yuu but came to a stop close to him. He waved his left hand that he rose off to the side close to the tank, and the entire vehicle started to dissolve into tiny shards of green light. It disintegrated in seconds leaving nothing left of it.

The two remaining tanks that were farther back initially both started rolling backwards. They started firing at the boy again, but he brought his left hand back straight in front of him and clenched it into a fist. The end of the street right behind those tanks, before they could reach an intersection to escape from Yuu, rose up into a wall. It was like the road itself folded and blocked the tanks from leaving.

The tanks had no choice but to fight so they aimed again. Two more explosions went off, but this time they blasted the street on Yuu's sides. Pavement flew up at him and even though there was a lot of smoke and dust, they could see on the video the boy had fallen down. The tanks started rolling back forward, and their cannons pointed at the figure on the floor so they could finish him off.

"Yuu!" Nao shouted in panic, realizing what was about to happen.

Yusa spun to the other girl in surprise, then back to the screen as she remembered who this was they were watching. She was so afraid at this point that she had forgotten, and was actually rooting for the tanks for a moment there. "Yuu," she whispered in a sad, scared voice as she prepared to watch her friend get blasted.

The tanks' main cannons snapped. They bent straight up, then they ripped off. The girl holding the phone gasped, apparently having regained some sense when it seemed the tanks were going to win. The boy lying on the ground stood up, his body staggering to its feet. He rose, while the building the woman with the camera was in started to shake. The ground beneath Yuu's feet cracked in five different directions, then the rest of the smoke and dust moved away to show him beneath. He had blood drenching his right arm as well as the left side of his face, but that blood started fading away as he put a hand over it. The camera zoomed in quickly, straight at his right shoulder where his sleeve had been shredded from, and where there was clearly a large wound.

The injury healed when he touched it, all the blood around it pulling back in to leave his arm and face barely red from the incident. Even though he now looked unhurt though, his smile from before was gone. His eyes were darker, his mouth in a snarl, and he pointed his right hand towards one of the unmoving tanks. Pink lightning shot out of his hand and blasted the tank, covering it in sparking pink electricity for a few seconds before it exploded in a huge fireball.

The other tank started rolling back even harder, while the top of it popped open and a man started climbing out. He dove off the side of the tank, right as Yuu reached his left hand out and then rose both hands in the air above him. The tank rose up in the air with its treads desperately spinning beneath it. It flipped over and over, and then it slammed on the ground upside-down just in front of Yuu. The teen stomped his right foot forward and his right leg surrounded in ice, the cracked ground between his foot and the tank froze, and then the tank itself got covered in a giant chunk of spiking ice.

"Is this, real life?" Shannon whispered, her voice echoing out around the world. "Am I dreaming?" Her camera steadied once again, and then the boy on the street seemed to relax himself as his arms dropped down. **BANG!** A gunshot fired, and a man sprinted into the road holding a pistol and a knife. He fired again, **BANG!** Yuu spun, blood already splashing from one shoulder, but the second bullet stopped. As that bullet stopped though, the man charging at him lunged with a knife.

Yuu froze the soldier's body with telekinesis when the knife was still a few feet away. He started smirking again, more insanely than ever at this point. There were other soldiers moving in at the sides of the street, tanks rolling down from the last intersection that Yuu came from, and helicopters came over the top of the building the girl recording all of this was in. It was an amazing video, taken by someone who was way closer to the danger than she should have been at this point.

The whole city started shaking around a glowing blue Yuu as everyone approached him. The ground cracked worse than ever, the buildings trembled, and Shannon started backing away from the window for the first time since getting there. Her window shattered and her phone fell from hand. It bounced on the ground, but this time it did not land face-down. It did not even land pointed straight up. It landed against something, so it was still pointing outside.

All the windows in the room shattered. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling, so even though the phone was on the floor it had a good view of a decent amount outside. The girl had fallen in the corner of the video, and she scrambled away from the windows until she was out of sight, though her screams filled the background for a few moments. Outside, all the windows of every building in sight shattered. The other buildings were shaking, some cracks even started splitting walls. As they stared out there, they saw a helicopter falling away from them past the buildings on the other side of the road. As they were about to expect the crash of that helicopter, a second one dropped just outside the window, its rotors bent and broken.

The explosion went off on the street outside, and it caused the screaming woman to calm down somehow. She stopped yelling, and a few seconds later the phone started moving again. The blonde girl picked it up and pointed it at her face for a moment, a wide smile on her face that showed she likely no longer believed what was going on to be real. She ran back towards the windows, cracking glass beneath her feet, and she pointed her camera down towards the street below while the noise from outside was heard clearly in the video for the first time. There were sirens not too far away, and the wind made the sound buffeted. Screams rang out from nearby buildings, but the camera focused straight down on the shattered pavement of the street below.

Yuu still had the soldier in front of him frozen in place using telekinesis. They were standing there, a few yards down in elevation from where they had been standing before because of the huge crater now in the road stretching to the sidewalks on either side. The man dropped his knife, and he was begging the boy in front of him to let him live. The building across the road could not handle the stress of the weight it was holding after so many of its supports had cracked and its foundation loosened. It collapsed. The walls broke off in chunks and the whole building fell down on top of itself. Smoke and a ton of ash blasted into the street, but it pushed away from the boy down there on the road. It all blew to the right, a strong gust of wind coming in at that moment.

The wind blew the dust and smoke one direction, but it also blew a lot of other things as well. Shattered glass skid across the broken road, bouncing over cracks and rising into the air if it was small enough. Dirt and rubble blew with the ash away. And a flag blew down the street right towards Yuu and the soldier. The flag flew almost between them, then the wind seemed to change directions at the last second and the flag spun around and hit the soldier in the chest.

The man in the middle of begging lowered his gaze to the flag, tattered on one end but proudly showing the stars and stripes to him. He lifted his gaze back up with a hardening expression barely able to be seen from the building behind him. The man started struggling against his telekinetic hold, trying to lift back up his pistol in front of him. The gun started to rise, and then it started to turn and the man's expression returned to terror as the pistol pointed at his own head.

The one who just made this happen stopped for a second. He froze and started lowering his right hand he had risen towards the soldier to make him aim at himself. Yuu looked troubled, and he grabbed his own head with a pained look on his face. His skin covered in patches of gross flesh for a split second, then it reappeared after going back to normal for a few moments. He groaned in agony, then his injuries disappeared again as he held his head tighter with one hand. His head snapped up and his eyes open, bloodshot with tears of red coming out the corners of them, though sliding back into his eyes as everyone watched them. Then Yuu smirked again.

 **BANG!**

The soldier's head snapped to the side and Yusa let out a scream. Jōjirō held a hand over his mouth and felt his eyes start getting wet at what he just saw. "Yuu," he whispered in disbelief.

Blood poured out of the holes in the man's head, and Yuu dropped him to the floor. The girl with the camera just kept pointing, but her breathing started getting heavier and faster again. Shannon moved a little closer to the window, stepped right up into it, and then the video recording started dropping down. "AaaAAAHH!" She was only five or six stories up, but as everyone realized what this girl had just done, they were confused as her screams continued longer than they should have.

Her camera stopped dropping, and then she lowered the next few feet to the floor that the video was only showing right now. Her feet pressed down on a cracked sidewalk right at the edge of a deep crater, then her shaking camera rose from her feet and to the boy staring at her with a blank expression on his face. The girl started panting harder, and she whispered in a choked-off voice, "Why won't you let me wake up?"

In perfect English, the younger teen in front of her replied, "Because you aren't dreaming. This is real." The girl let out a yelp that turned into a whimper real fast as she stepped backwards.

Her camera started lowering, then she snapped it back up quickly and panted even harder. "What is she doing?" Jōjirō wondered.

"She might think," Nao began in soft speculation. "That he only saved her because she's recording," she finished. _That's not it though. Yuu, you're still in there, right? I knew it. I knew something like this could happen if you took too many abilities. You would become like-_

"Listen to me," Yuu said while looking at the girl, or maybe he was looking at the camera since everyone felt like he was staring straight into their eyes. He took a step towards her, then he froze and looked down at the floor.

The boy in the middle of the road looked at the flag he just stepped on. It was half sticking out from below the final soldier he had killed. The puddle of blood under that man spread, and the last of the white and blue at the end of the fabric was soaking blood-red as Yuu watched. He rose his right hand and the flag pulled out from beneath the soldier. It spun around his body and two ends of it tied together around his neck, the rest flapping behind him. His feet rose off the ground while he smirked, looking back towards the girl and her camera again. "I am omnipotent. I am your new ruler." He chuckled and then with a menacing smirk while staring straight into the camera, he finished, "I am God."

The boy shot up in the air and then flew to the right. The girl was too afraid to move for a few seconds, then she spun towards the building she initially said might be a target. A huge pillar of flames rose up from that direction, then the ground started shaking again and the girl let out a scream. She started running, and the video cut off.

The station's camera returned to the news room where both of the anchors were staring straight ahead with dropped jaws. They just sat there for a few seconds, before one of them turned to the other and questioned the supposedly confirmed authenticity of the video. The other immediately responded that it must have been a prank or hoax and they should have been more careful about showing it on the air.

Nao turned from the screen to the other two who had already looked towards her. "So," she began, her voice low and serious. "I think my plan, might have been flawed." They nodded at her, since she was not making a joke as much as it could have been one. "But, Yuu..." she began it then could not finish. "He- he!" She bit down and purses her lips. The other two had never seen her look this flustered before. She did not know why she was like this either, completely unable to think straight and rationally at such an important time.

"We are in part responsible for this monster," Nao said. "Myself more than anyone," she continued. Her face was serious and emotionally detached, and the other two nodded slowly and sadly at her in agreement. "What Yuu is doing is unforgivable. That was not the look of a human in his eyes. He killed mercilessly, and, and he has to be stopped." Her repetition and a change in pitch of her voice did not go unnoticed by the other members of the student council. "I- we, we still have resources. And, because we did this, we need to... Yuu is dangerous. He thinks he's a God, he attacked a city, hurt innocent people!" Nao's face scrunched up and twisted, and her mouth trembled as she tried to get more out. Her voice could not be found though, not to continue that rant, not to continue what she was saying. Her pitch raised, and her eyes got watery, and when she was finally able to speak she said, "But I want to save him."

The other two in front of her did not go wide-eyed. Yusa nodded right away, "Yuu is not a bad person. Something is wrong with him!"

Nao stared at the other girl in shock. She did not know what she was saying, suggesting they save Yuu after all they just witnessed. Jōjirō added next though, "I saw a piece of him in there, somewhere. All those powers are messing with his head, but he can still come back from it. I know- I believe he can." He corrected himself, because he was not sure at all if it would work. He did not know what he _could_ do, even if he had the chance. "We're powerless now though," he added softly. "Since we had him take ours first."

Nao clenched her fists at her sides. _Powerless? Are we? Is there really, nothing we can do? No! That's not it!_ "We have funds," Nao said. She stopped herself when the others looked towards her. _What am I saying? We just saw- what we just saw was madness. Even if we have funds, what do we plan to do? He's so powerful. We might never find him... but if we do find and try to save him, and he doesn't recognize us..._ Nao looked at the two in front of her. They were friends of Yuu's, but that gave her even more of a reason. "Nevermind," she said in a dark voice.

"What?" Jōjirō asked. "Don't you think it's worth a shot?"

"No," Nao said. _Not for you. Maybe Shun, or Ayumi probably. I won't risk their lives either though. I'll be doing this alone._ "I didn't see him," she said. Her voice was low and serious. "I don't know what you think you saw. I know it though, the part of him I imagined I was seeing, it was just my own hopes tricking me. There was no part of Yuu in that person we just saw."

"But, Nao-" Yusa began.

"That's the end of it," Nao snapped. "Unless that God shows up here, which is very well possible. If he comes though, don't approach him thinking he'll recognize you." Nao turned and walked back to her desk, a pained look spreading on her face as she imagined the expressions she just turned away from. "He'll just kill you," she said, then bit down hard as she heard Yusa sob behind her. "Today, I resign from student council president."

The two behind her opened their eyes wider as they looked at Nao's back. Even after Yuu had supposedly died, she had kept their club going. This though, it was apparently the final straw. "You two can go," she said.

"Nao," Jōjirō began.

"Leave," Nao hissed, not wanting to turn and let the others see the expression on her face so far from her usual detached one. The boy behind her froze, then he looked at Yusa and gave her a soft nod. Yusa sniffled but nodded back and they grabbed their things.

Jōjirō left first, then Yusa froze and looked back towards Nao one more time. "See you later," she whispered.

 _Unlikely,_ Nao thought, finally turning once the door had shut and she was alone. She rose an arm and wiped her eyes, a serious expression filling her face. Nao pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She tapped on one and put the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah. No. I'm going alone. I just need the funds. No, you trust me. It, has to be me. You just look out for your sister. Try not to let her watch the news... I will. Shun, I'm going to get him back."

* * *

 **A/N Yuu vs the US military, victor: Yuu. XD Hope you enjoyed. 4 chapters in 2 days... probably another two coming at you tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"You two are crazy," Shichino snapped at Shun and Nao. They were talking about saving Yuu, and Shichino yelled, "He doesn't need saving! It's everyone else who needs saving from him."

"Shichino is right," Medoki agreed. "I'm sorry Shun, Nao, but he's gone off the deep end."

Shun shook his head. He took a deep breath then said, "Maedomari described to me what Yuu looked like."

"And what about it?" Shichino snapped.

"He still only has one eye," Nao said. Shichino looked to her in confusion, and the white-haired girl continued, "If he had completely lost it, if he really was trying to be God, then why wouldn't he fix his eye? Why wouldn't he give himself time-leap powers so that he could be a God, forever?"

The others started to realize what they were getting at. "Saying that," Shichino muttered. "At least I know now, it won't last forever," he said. "I thought," he rubbed the side of his head and mumbled, "I thought it was all over now. But, now that you mention it, he'll lose his powers soon anyway."

"As long as he doesn't give himself time leap," Medoki whispered. "But, but what if you're wrong?" She asked Nao, then turned to Shun. "What if his mind is so, broken," she said it in an apologetic tone but continued right after, "that he just forget about time-leap?"

"Did he forget his eye too?" Nao replied. Medoki hummed and frowned as she thought about it. "If he did forget about the time-leap, then he would have fixed his eye once he got the healing power. The only explanation is that he chose not to go back in time."

Shun frowned as he heard that. He grimaced and bit down hard, and his friends gained similar expressions. Nao continued, "He may have forgotten about Kumagami before that, or maybe he chose not to go back in order to finish his mission first."

"Well he didn't finish," Medoki said. "Not yet at least," she added.

Nao looked at her in confusion, then spun to Shun who started speaking in a low voice. "Soon after we saw that video, a source of ours in Mexico reported a group of ability-wielders all losing their powers. None were killed though," he added.

"That time," Shichino said. "But he's unstable," he added. "Deranged even. He's got a God-complex, and the more powers he takes-"

"It won't necessarily get worse," Nao said. "We don't know it for sure. There could have been a trigger that caused that breakdown, and since he has reverted to not killing people, there is no way to say with certainty that he can't get better."

"Even if he can," Maedomari began quietly. "After what he did, he couldn't come back here. He can never live a normal life now, even if he takes every power and then loses them. Even if he saves us all," he whispered the final part.

"If I can get him to use time-leap to before he attacked D.C., that's what I'll do," Nao said. "Since the mental state of the time-leaper stays the same from future to past, if I get him to do it that means I'll have fixed it."

"And if you can't get through to him?" Shichino asked. The boy with blond hair longer than Medoki's orange took a step towards Nao. "What will you do then?"

Nao looked him back in the eyes, and she said in a voice with no hesitation, "I'll kill him. And before you say it's impossible, you're wrong. I already have a way." Shun spun to Nao in shock, and Nao's dark expression told the other three in front of her that she really did have a plan. She could see Shun's worried look at her side, and she turned to him and said, "It's just a contingency though. Since I am going to save him."

The older boy with gray hair started nodding his head. "In that case, I'm relying on you. Nao, be careful."

"Good luck," Medoki added.

"Keep in touch," Maedomari said.

Shichino grunted and ran a hand up through his hair. "Try not to get yourself killed," he muttered.

"Thank you guys, for this, and for everything," Nao turned and saw Shun holding something out for her. She smiled and grabbed the card, "I'll be careful of how I use the funds."

"Don't be," Shun said. "We still have a lot, and our mission is almost complete. Use as much as you need. Just, save Yuu."

She nodded at him and shoved the card in her pocket. With the treasury of their entire syndicate in her pocket, Nao turned and headed for the stairs out of the secret base. _Yuu. I'm coming. Keep it together, please._

sc

"Hey! Hey stop it! You already got my power! AHHH!"

Yuu lifted the man up in the air with a point of two fingers. He flipped the man around and then brought him down so their faces were right in front of each other. "R-R-Reaper!" The older teen shouted, and Yuu smirked back at him.

"I want to try out your power," Yuu said. "It looked fun to use."

"It was!" The man shouted back. "Life was so much better as soon as I got it! I could be whoever I wanted-"

"But you had to touch them first," Yuu said in a bored tone, as he had already read the man's mind and knew how he would finish. "Why do you think you're here?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing the guy by the head. The man screamed, but Yuu did not squeeze down or anything. He just let go after a second and dropped the man from his telekinetic hold. The older boy scrambled backwards on the floor as Yuu's body transformed into his own, then Yuu changed back a few seconds later with a shiver. _Didn't like that. What's the point of being someone else? No one is better than me. I don't need to pretend to be anyone. I was already handsome, and now I'm God on top of that._

"Haha, Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Yuu grabbed his stomach and laughed and laughed. His chest hurt and he stopped laughing, but it just hurt more and he grabbed at it. He started healing, then he rose a hand to his face and did the same at the feeling of mushy skin where he pressed his palm into. "Why does this keep happening?" He muttered angrily while holding a hand over his face. "How long will it affect me?! Did my DNA mutate? Did it get altered by the blast? Or are all these powers just too much for my body to handle? No! Yeah, but I can take it. I'm already so exhausted though. The ability to stay energetic without any sleep, ever, was more of a curse than anything."

He stopped talking to himself and just stared down at the floor. _And now when I do sleep, I wind up losing chunks of my memory. I can't sleep. I won't. Not if I can't control who lives or dies. Not if I'm not the one in command._ Yuu smirked and then cracked his neck to either side. The man whose power he stole had run off, but Yuu did not care. He turned his head to the left and started walking towards a hole in the wall. _I'm hungry. Food still tastes good, which I'm happy about. I thought one of these powers was going to take that from me, make me lose the last thing that still makes me human, even if I am God._

"Where to eat?" He thought aloud, while looking around the huge Caribbean island city outside. _I don't have any money, not this currency anyway. Ha! If I'm God, then I don't need to pay... These people are poor enough though. Instead of only helping that jerk by taking his power,_ Yuu looked towards a small chunk of wall lying on the floor near his feet. As he stared at it, the entire chunk of stone started turning into gold. _Can't believe I never thought about really using this._ He reached down and picked up the solid gold chunk, tossed it up a few times to test its weight in his hand, then he laughed and shoved it in his pocket. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. sc means scene change, for anyone wondering why that popped up to split the scenes b/w Nao and Yuu. Chapters all start getting longer after this point, look forward to another chapter soon, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Yuu returned to Africa. Most of the countries he hit the first time through he had only taken the active ability-wielders' powers. He had at that point yet to discover how to awaken the carriers' abilities, so now that he knew, he needed to go back and take the rest. After all, if any more people appeared with abilities in the future, everything he did was for nothing.

He flew around Chad, checking his map and searching out all the yellow dots on it. In the whole country, only two red dots existed which he thought meant that two teens had matured their powers after he had left. Yuu was right for one of them, but the other red dot he found was in the middle of a cluster of yellow ones. _What's that?_ He thought, and as he got close he slowed down his flight to examine the area first. _Do the researchers still have a way of finding ability-wielders? Does someone else with a power like that exist in their group?_

Yuu got close and spotted a plane flying high over the desert. He already suspected as much considering how fast the dots were moving on his map. The teen with a red cape flapping behind him flew towards the plane and phased through the wall, a power he had long forgotten who he took from.

The boy with only one eye flew into the plane's center hanger. It looked like a cargo plane, but once inside he could look around and he frowned at what he saw. Every one of the people in the back of the plane around him were strapped to the chairs on the walls that were facing in at him. His map told him there were sixteen carriers inside, and there were sixteen people lining the walls around him. _The one with the ability is up front. He must be working with whoever took them._ Yuu looked even angrier and he walked up to a person in the middle of the seats on the left side of the fuselage.

Yuu lifted the black bag off the person's head and saw a cute, dark-skinned girl beneath it. She had two plastic tubes in her nose, and Yuu pulled those out while staring at her half-open eyes. He lowered his gaze from her eyes to her body. It was covered in a strange black suit that looked like a hazmat but even baggier, with a big red square in the center of it covered in buttons, and she had cuffs and chains holding her down along with the straps. _So much effort for just carriers. They're getting desperate, which means I must be close to finishing._ He smiled, and then the girl in front of him opened her eyes with a more clear look in them. She saw him smiling at her and a bright look appeared on her face.

Yuu saw that look of hope and his smile flattened back out. The girl staring at him had focused on his smile, but her gaze rose towards his eyes mostly blocked by his bangs, and her breathing sped up at the sight of his right eye. "The One-Eyed Re-" She never had the chance to finish. Yuu's hand pressed against her forehead and he advanced the stage of her infection with the ability particles.

The girl in front of him moaned, then Yuu felt the moment her ability was awakened. Before she had the chance to reveal this new power, which was called 'Crash,' when he heard it appear in his mind, he possessed her. His eyes glowed, then hers did, then his head lifted back up and the girl blinked her eyes in confusion a few times at what had just happened.

"Ah," the girl before him gasped. She started squirming in her seat, struggling against her restraints while gasping in pain.

"You're fine," Yuu assured her, turning to the next person down while the girl panicked. He was not going to release her just so she could run around and make it known that he was there. He had fifteen other people whose powers he needed to plunder first. As he was reaching for the next person's hood though, Yuu froze and looked back towards the girl who stopped squirming.

Yuu started panting, standing back up fully and looking in at the center of the girl's chest with wide eyes. Her red panel lost its color that had glowed on the top right corner. The numbers below that panel were down to zero, and he recalled one of those was a heartbeat monitor. It had sped up when she saw his face, but it did not make a beeping sound or anything to tell him that something was wrong. In his head though, as he stared at that 0 on the box, he imagined a flatline sound from a hospital.

"Why?" He whispered, looking back up at the face of the dead girl. "Is taking your abilities, going to kill you?" He paused then turned back to the one he had moved to. He reached out and grabbed their mask, taking it off and staring at the even younger face of another girl. He put his hand on her and accelerated her ability's growth until she developed: 'Amphibious.' He was about to take her over, then he froze and his eyes opened wide. _Why am I doing this? Why was it, again? To be God, right? But, but I don't need all these powers. I'm already omnipotent, or close to it. A girl who can breath underwater won't be able to stop me, and it's not something I really need._

Yuu grabbed the side of his head and started glaring at the younger teen before him. _What was it? What made me start taking powers, that I would feel so sad right now?_ His eyes were watery, and they shifted back to the deceased girl on his left. _Because they killed her? Or because I killed her? There's something in these suits they're wearing, or maybe even something they've been injected with. How do I-_ Yuu spun his head to the right towards the cockpit.

Standing there, with a white cat mask over their face, was the only red dot on the plane. He did not even need to check his map. "Covering your face, huh?" Yuu asked in an interested tone, his lips curling up.

"I heard a rumor," the boy who responded began. He sounded no older than Yuu, and he was speaking Russian.

 _I searched a lot of Russia, but only the Europe side. I also need to get rid of all the carriers._ "Just a rumor?" Yuu asked.

"Well it was just confirmed," he said, and the figure in the mask motioned to his right. Yuu looked left and saw the two carriers whose masks he had taken off in order to be able to possess them.

Yuu spun back forward though as he spotted movement coming at him. His eyes widened and he leaned to the left, slowing time in a bubble around him. The speedster racing towards him slowed down, but at the speed he was moving, slowing down still made him just a little slower than Yuu. He missed his first grab at Yuu's shirt, then he pulled back as Yuu reached for his mask. "Uh uh uh," Yuu said, and his opponent's mask covered in purple light. Yuu smirked and yanked his opponent back towards him. He grabbed the boy's face with his right hand since the Russian teen's mask was held on there too tight for him to just yank off. He started squeezing to shatter the mask, then he felt a hand on his right arm.

For a second, Yuu thought the kid was trying to yank his arm away. He had long since obtained super strength though, and his arm was not going to budge. The other boy was not trying to push his arm away though, and Yuu felt a strange sensation coming from where the teen was grabbing. He stopped gripping the mask that was now cracked three times through it so it looked ready to shatter. His eyes darted to his arm and he yanked it back as he saw the glowing of yellow light between his skin and his opponent's hand.

Yuu threw the Russian backwards and took a step back himself. The other teen slammed into a wall down the plane's center corridor, right into the back of the cockpit. It was a hard slam and Yuu frowned as he figured he must have killed the boy. A few seconds later though, the boy in the cat mask started getting back to his feet. The mask had three whiskers on either side of its face, only a pointy left ear since Yuu broke off the right, and its eyes were white with black dots in the middles of them. "You thought my ability was speed," the Russian began. Yuu got a darker look on his face as that is exactly what he had thought. "No, mine is much better. My power, is Copy."

Yuu's eyes darted down to his arm, then back up with a furious expression on his face. Then panic hit him, and he sank through the floor. Yuu popped out of the bottom of the plane while panting over and over. _Did he just copy Plunder, or all my abilities? Even if it's all of them, I know how to use them, so I could take him. But, but his mask! No, no he must not have figured out how to use Plunder yet. Or else he wouldn't have said anything, he would have just stolen my abilities right there with it. I should go back. Another person with Plunder is the worst thing that could happen!_

Yuu started flying back after the plane, but he smirked after a few nervous seconds. _Even if he does figure it out, if he only has Plunder he won't be able to take the powers of carriers. That Amphibious girl will be in danger, and there are still over a couple thousand other ability-wielders in the world, but..._ Yuu slowed down as he neared the plane, and he pulled out his map. The piece of paper was flapping like crazy at this altitude and how fast he was moving. He turned his back to the wind and the direction he was flying though, then he stared at the map that he was nearing the edge of so soon he would need a different one. They were the only dots on the whole map of Chad, nearing the edge of it already past Chad's borders in a neighboring country to the north. _No,_ Yuu thought as he stared at the map he was holding. _How did he figure it out, so fast?_ He watched as a yellow dot turned red, then a few seconds later it disappeared.

His mouth twisted into a snarl and he got ready to drop back through the walls. Morphing through objects made him tired though, and after two times he was feeling exhausted. That mixed with the amount of sleep he had gotten in the past several weeks, which was zero, made him pause, and then hesitate in fear. He started falling behind the plane, even while telling himself he was just getting a better look to try and sneak inside. There was a back panel to the plane that he figured he could rip off with his strength. _And then the Russian will look at my face and take my powers. He must have planned for it. He wanted me to grab him, or he just wanted to grab me. Either way, he already had my powers so maybe that's why he didn't take them away. Is he stupid, or- why didn't he do it?!_

 _ **"Because,"**_ a voice spoke telepathically back to him. Yuu remembered in that moment that he had telepathy, and he heard mad laughter in his head before the Russian continued, _**"What would be the fun of that? Who wants omnipotence without anyone else who poses a challenge?"**_

 _ **"You let me go on purpose?"**_ Yuu snapped at him through their mental link. _**"You're going to regret that."**_

 _ **"Maybe, but if I see your face again I'm going to steal Plunder and everything else away from you."**_ Yuu's eyes turned huge and he fell back farther from the plane. _**"Wouldn't be very fair if you were trying to take my abilities but I wasn't trying to take yours. Listen to me, Otosaka Yuu."**_

Yuu had no idea how the other person knew his name. He would not have been thinking about it, and it gave him the chills. After all, he did not know that his face had been broadcasted around the world and his identity revealed. _**"I am now your rival. I really had planned on taking your powers. Those were my orders if I ever found you anyway, but fuck those orders. Fuck the president. I have the power. I have so many powers my mind is spinning. I can feel my memories being strained against the weight of them all, being thrust on me at once like this. Hahahahahahahahaaaa! Come in here if you dare, crash my plane if you want, I'm going to kill the rest of these passengers anyway. You know as well as I do that the crash won't kill me."**_

 _ **"I am going to kill you."**_ Yuu responded, his voice cold and dark in the other boy's head.

There was hesitation over the link, then his enemy replied, _**"I'd expect no less, Reaper."**_

Yuu fell behind and watched as the plane flew away. _This might be the best time to fight him. Before he really learns all my abilities. But he already knows how to Plunder, and since he can see my face, I'm at a disadvantage._ A small grin came to Yuu's face. It spread out at the corners and rose into a smile so big it hurt. _What is this, excitement?! Haha,_ "Hahaha! HAHAHA! AHHHHAHAHAA!" He tilted his head back and laughed madly, the sky trembling around him and pink lightning falling down from the clouds. _It's on, Russian! No, my rival!_ "HAHAHAAA!"

Yuu started flying north after the plane. He shot past it like a rocket, and he kept going north while smirking in a smug way. _Time for a trip to Russia. Super speed almost got past my forcefield, which is now his forcefield. If he just copied that ability from someone, he probably wouldn't have killed them, just in case he needed to copy a different one... unless he can copy as many as he wants, but I doubt he can do that. It's probably just Copy, and whatever the last person he stole from's ability was. Using Plunder he can take others without losing Plunder though, if Copy is only being used for Plunder. If he could use Copy to accumulate, he would have already been super powerful. I was careless and he got my powers. He became a God by touching me. I've been God for a lot longer though. I'm going to take the speed from whoever has it before he gets back. Then I'm taking the rest of the world's abilities. The God I am right now, whose abilities he took, will look like a weakling compared to once I complete my assimilation of every ability this world has to offer!_ Yuu continued to smirk, while dark clouds formed overhead in a line after him. _Besides, I need to go to Russia anyway. They seem pretty good, at making masks._

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! A new character emerges and suddenly poses a new threat to Yuu and to the world. How will this cat-mask-wearing guy affect the world? Will Yuu be able to complete his mission with him around? What about Nao? Find out in the next chapters of One Eyed Reaper! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review telling me what you think or predictions for the upcoming chapters!**

cyber

can't wait for more

 **Well you didn't have to wait long! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Nao Tomori walked into the living room of the hotel room she was renting. It was a nice place in the center of Kiev. She looked over to the older man sitting on the couch, a chubby guy with messy black hair who wore a pair of thick glasses. "Yak, spra-vy?" She asked, glancing down at her phone and Google Translate after saying it.

"I am fine," he replied in his best English. Nao sighed as she had studied up on possible responses he might say in Ukrainian too, but he preferred to speak his second language. She was better with English anyway, but she was not good with it by any means. _Yuu's lucky. Shun says he reported in that he got the ability to translate every language, before the final time he checked in..._ "How long do we, have to stay?" The man asked.

The English was fairly simple, and Nao understood 'how long' well enough. "Not long," Nao promised. "Order, room service, if you would like to." She said slowly, and the man nodded back at her with a small smile to show he appreciated it.

Nao turned and walked over to the room's kitchen where she was going to make herself a smaller snack. Even if she was offering her guest room service, she did not want to spend unnecessary expenses on the card that would not last forever, as rich as they were. _Yuu will come for him at some point. It took a while to find someone without Kumagami's help, but I'm good at this. He has to come back here soon, and last word the syndicate got about him, he was in Siberia. Ukraine's one of the last places in Europe still with ability-wielders. The whole Baltics too, and most of the Balkans other than Greece. Ukraine was the biggest though, and Orlav wasn't exactly hiding his powers. I'm surprised Russia didn't abduct him a while ago._ She looked over to the couch and thought, _Or maybe they tried, but his ability was too useful in escaping..._

"Yeah, room service..." Nao looked over the counter and saw Orlav with the room phone in his hand ordering some different food. She pretended not to get annoyed that he took her suggestion, even though she had just started cooking herself. She sighed, _How long will I need to stay with him? Yuu's been all around the world, so there can't be many left at this point._

 _ **Bzzz. Bzzz.**_ Nao felt buzzing in her pocket and she pulled out her cellphone. She looked at the screen and her eyes opened huge at the first word sent to her by Shunsuke. 'Run!' The next text said, 'Leave Ukraine right now.' It sounded a little more calm, but it was even more nerve-wracking getting warned about just being in a certain country.

'Nao. Tell me you're nowhere near Russia.' Jōjirō's text appeared beneath Shun's, then a more worried text from Yusa appeared right after it. The two of them had found out she had gone after Yuu after telling them to forget about it, and though she apologized over the phone, they told her not to worry and just wished her luck. Yusa's scared text was spelled poorly like the girl rushed to send it though, and Nao felt chills as the final word of it was the same first text Shun sent her.

 _Oh, this is not good,_ Nao started turning to the tv in the other room as she thought it. Her guest had put the phone down, and he was standing in between her and the screen. "Hey Orlav, what's..."

Nao got to the side of him enough to see the screen, and her eyes widened then narrowed at the big words on the bottom. She had changed the settings on the hotel tv to include Japanese subtitles, so she stared at the big text explaining what she was seeing.

It was around sunset in the video, and considering it was already dark out in Ukraine to the west of Moscow where the footage came from, Nao knew this video was from a few hours ago. The camerawork she was seeing here was much better than what had come from D.C. She wondered if someone had been anticipating something like this, and that it had taken this long for the video to come out because they were selling the footage. _Either way, they were prepared,_ Nao thought. _They've got a perfect shot._

She stepped closer to the tv and past Orlav who was staring with huge eyes. A flash of yellow light went off high in the sky, followed by an explosion of flames not far from where the flash came from. Two figures shot out of the explosion in different directions. The professional cameraman zoomed in, and even though he could not keep the camera from shaking a little, it focused on the people floating up above.

The first figure the camera zoomed in on was a strange one. They were wearing a bright red jacket that glinted in the firelight rising from all around the city. The video had Moscow labeled on the bottom, but it was unrecognizable from when the camera was panning around a minute ago, before the fighters stopped moving. The man in the red jacket was wearing a strange mask over his face that looked like a weird cartoon cat. It was white with three black whiskers on either cheek, and it had two red eyebrows sharpened down over the tiny black eyes. It had two pointy ears and a smile on its face that unnerved Nao to no end. That, and the fact that the strange flying cat person rose their left hand and fired a beam of blue light from it. Two thinner beams of red light shot across the sky from the other person and collided with the blue light in a huge explosion that had the camera shaking again.

The camera shifted over to the other figure, zoomed in, and then the video must have been edited because a label popped up beneath his face when the video zoomed on it. The other figure had on a mask too, but he was wearing all black unlike his opponent. Nao's blood ran cold, and she shivered while chills ran down her spine. He had on a black hoodie with the hood up, but it did not cast a shadow over his face with the fires all around, the explosion that went off in front of him, and the pink lighting that dropped in front of him as he floated there. The figure in the hoodie also had a black cloak on, wrapped around his body with the bottom dropping even below his feet before ripping into more tattered fabric. His appearance was all the more terrifying because of his mask.

He wore a white mask like his opponent, however his did not look like the face of a cat. His mask had the most menacing skull appearance to it, like a skeleton out of a scary movie but worse than any movie ghoul Nao had ever seen before. The mask had one strange feature about it though other than its terrifying appearance, and that was the fact that only the left eye of the mask was a black hole indicating an opening for the person to see through. The other side was a closed eye socket with a vertical scar cutting over it. Nao knew who this was. She knew before the label appeared beneath him, even though the label only had his name in small font in parenthesis beneath it. The main label in big letters beneath this person's face, was the name, 'The One-Eyed Reaper.'

Dark clouds swirled around the heads of the two on the tv. A hole opened up in the center of the swirling clouds, and the cameraman started screaming in Russian about how no amount of money was going to be worth this. He stayed though despite backing up on the roof, even as the two men shot towards each other while firing pink lightning bolts from their hands.

They got close, then the Reaper shot to the right in an instant. He pointed his hands like guns back towards the man in the cat mask and fired by pushing his lifted thumbs down. Red beams shot out of his index fingers at his opponent still turning towards him, then a curved green wall appeared before the "Cat," as the video started labeling him. The beams slowed down against his forcefield, then the Cat grinned and he shot straight up into the sky and into the dark clouds above.

The Reaper snapped his head up but did not move towards the cloud, looking like he was expecting a trap. The Cat did have a trick up its sleeves, but it did not have to do with Yuu flying after it. Lightning dropped on Yuu's left side and he spun towards it as he saw something dropping on the other side, using the lightning for cover. Through the electricity though, the Reaper saw a person-sized chunk of ice that made him realize his mistake and start turning. He was too late and the Cat grabbed him by the back of his cloak where it was now floating. The Reaper spun off, getting his cloak ripped right as his opponent tried freezing him. Ice shards ripped through the air, and three large ice spikes jutted out of the Reaper's back. Nao let out a shocked breath and stepped closer to the tv as the Reaper started to fall. "Yuu," she whispered. She could see blood and did not know how badly the ice had torn into his body.

Yuu was dropping, but he spun around before he hit the ground. The cameraman had run to the edge of the building to try and follow the One-Eyed Reaper. As he ran the camera over, a label appeared in the distance and Nao's eyes widened as she saw 'Kremlin,' appear over a giant bonfire. As the camera stopped moving, Yuu flipped himself and the entire city around him started to shake. His body surrounded in bright blue light, and the skyscrapers at his sides cracked and started collapsing.

The man with the camera started backing up, right as the Cat charged his opponent. They flew towards each other and punched, and the cameraman turned and started running away. Even pointed down at the floor while the man holding it was running, the camera flashed red and blue light. It caught fireballs falling out of the sky behind him, until he got in the building and kept running down the stairs.

"This is, crazy," Orlav said, and though in Ukrainian, Nao understood it. After he spoke, two knocks sounded at the door. He spun, then he relaxed and chuckled to himself, "Room service," he said and smiled at Nao who nodded while still staring at the tv.

The cameraman ran outside after reaching the first floor of his building. Orlav walked behind Nao towards the door, and Nao watched as the video continued showing what she wanted to see. The cameraman cursed that he chose the wrong way to run though, as a building not far ahead of him collapsed and a projectile flew out of the falling wall. It was the One-Eyed Reaper, hitting the street and bouncing across it into the building across the road. "Yuu, hang in there," Nao whispered.

After she said it, a figure surrounded in flames lowered down over the collapsed building while the cameraman slowly backed away. _Who is that?_ Nao thought, while Orlav opened up the door to their room. _How does he have all of those powers? Yuu should be the only one-_

"Room serv- ohh?" The man at the door who was speaking perfect Ukrainian suddenly let out an interested 'oh' in much more of a Japanese way. The chubby person in front of him looked confused as the room service guy smirked, then his head dropped down right as Nao was spinning towards the door.

"Orlav?" She asked, stepping towards the man who turned her way. He was smirking and his eyes glowed yellow, then he shook his head around with a confused look coming to it.

Orlav spun back to the entrance and backed up at the look of the hotel worker in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried teleporting away, then he opened his eyes and stared in front of him in terror as he was in the same place. "I, I can't..." he began. The person in the door's face started to morph into something else as he walked into the room. Orlav backed up another step, while Nao's hand slid behind her back for her weapon that she quickly put down at her side.

The man walking in the room was changing his appearance. He had looked just like a hotel worker both Nao and Orlav has seen before, but before his face altered fully into something else, he lifted up a mask he was holding behind his back. The two who were just watching a video taken not long ago opened their eyes huge and got terrified looks on their faces, as the "Cat" put on his feline mask that smirked menacingly at them.

At that same moment, on the television screen behind Nao, the Cat had stopped moving towards his opponent who was staggering forward after crashing through all those buildings. The Reaper brought his hands to the sides of his head and the out a loud groan of pain. The Cat stayed in place, then it backed up a step as the Reaper's body glowed a deep orange. It started at his hands sticking out of the sleeves of his cloak, but it rose to his neck, and then the black eyehole on his mask glowed a much darker red.

"You," the man in Nao's hotel room's door began while looking towards her. His voice was a boy's who sounded in his teens, and he sounded excited as he chuckled after speaking. "You know my rival."

* * *

 **A/N Nao! You should have run when they told you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Nao Tomori took a step away from the masked figure in her hotel room. _What is he?!_

"Now that's a harsh question," the masked man said, and Nao's eyes widened even more as he read her mind. She realized how he figured out who she was though, and her mind filled with her favorite rock song to drown out her thoughts. "Ooh, you are interesting. Unlike this one," he vanished. As he finished speaking, his body shimmed blue light and disappeared completely, at least to Orlav. Nao was able to see the man who appeared behind the chubby Ukrainian, and she opened her mouth to scream but was too late.

The man in the cat mask had his arm through Orlav's chest, and Orlav looked down in terror at the hand sticking out of him. The powerful figure's arm had no blood on it, as he had phased it through Orlav's body without touching anything. Then, he stopped using that power and made his arm tangible, before ripping it back out through Orlav's body. Nao gasped and reached forward, only to clench that hand into a fist as Orlav collapsed lifelessly to the floor. "Why?" She whispered. The other man turned back to her and saw Nao holding up a pistol at him. "Why would you do that? You already took his power!"

"Yes, I did. Warp. It's slightly different from teleport... oh? So you knew the one who originally had teleport too," the man started chuckling as Nao filled her head with blasting music again to try and force him out. "You really are interesting," the man said, speaking perfect Japanese though Nao could not tell where he was really from. "I get you don't want me reading your mind, but I can guess the questions you're hiding from me."

The man walked closer to Nao and lifted up his right fist. She got terrified and fired her gun, only for the bullet to slow down in front of her opponent's face. He blew out a breath of air on the slow-moving bullet, and Nao's arms dropped as the bullet dissolved into green particles of light. "My name, is Dimitri. I was a Russian, when I was still human at least." He paused, then continued, "What I mean by that, is that I am now a God."

Nao cursed that she could not hide her thoughts, though she wondered if maybe he just expected her to be thinking something like that after the first part of his speech. She tried to keep thinking about music, singing the words to her favorite rock song in her head while at the same time using her instincts to try and formulate a plan. Her eyes darted around, but as they shifted past her opponent again, she saw him looking a little past her and no longer focusing on what she was doing. A part of her wanted to try shooting him again, but a bigger part made her turn back to the television her enemy was staring at.

On the screen, Yuu was staggering around on the street the cameraman was running away from. His camera was pointed behind him and the image was upside-down, and Nao could see why he was running as another flash of orange ignited the screen. **"What power is that?!"** A voice shouted on the screen from the distance. It thundered and echoed around, and it sounded like the voice of the man in front of Nao right now. **"Why can't I use it?!"**

Nao turned back to the person in front of her in confusion, right as he turned back as well. He chuckled in a low voice as he stared at her, then he asked, "Do you know what is wrong with him?" She spun back to the screen and saw the cameraman spin around after turning a corner, pointing the camera back around it to see the distance where the Reaper stood in the middle of the road with his hands on the sides of his head. His skin stopped glowing and his head snapped up for his opponent floating higher up, but when he lifted his hands there was something wrong with them. The flesh was bumpy and gross, and on his neck under his mask it was all red and fleshy too. His appearance seemed to catch the Cat off guard, and the Reaper shot towards him using teleport, moving too fast to stop as he appeared below the other man with his knee lifted.

"You see," the Cat began as his body bent over Yuu's knee in the video. "I lost this battle. In more ways than one, I lost." His voice sounded more grim at the end there, and he continued in a more serious tone, "Yet that power is not one that should affect our competition. It's not, fair."

"What are you talking about?" Nao asked, trying to keep her voice calm despite how much anger she felt at the person in front of her. "And how do you have all of Yuu's powers?"

"You want to know?" He asked. He glanced back towards Orlav's body and said, "I killed him because he was an ant. Once he lost his power, there was nothing about him that interested me. Then again, I don't kill everyone whose powers I rob. After all, who goes out of their way to squish every bug they see? Only a crazy person would do something like that! Hahaha," his laughter cut off in a single moment and Nao's gun froze before she had lifted it more than an inch. "As for our competition, well, the Reaper is my rival. I am his. As of a few days ago we shared all the same powers, after I copied his with my ability."

Nao shivered as his fears were confirmed and this man really had all the powers in the world that Yuu had taken. _I never predicted something like this happening when I suggested he- Stars shining! Raining on the-_

"You suggested this?" The Cat asked, and Nao winced but kept singing in her head. "What is the Reaper to you?" He asked, taking another step towards the girl. She tried to back away but she covered in a pink veil and could not move. "A boyfriend? A lover? No, he's not just a friend or a classmate. You wouldn't be here in Ukraine if he was. You care about him."

The man stopped with his current questioning and leaned down in front of the girl a head shorter than him. He lifted a hand and put it under her chin, pulling her face up towards his creepy mask. "But do you know, how he's cheating?" She stared into the black holes for his eyes in terror at the threatening tone of his voice. _Cheating?!_ "My rules," the teenage boy with the powers of a God said, lowering his hand from Nao's chin to her neck and putting his fingers around it. She could feel the loose grasp he had over her. It felt even more threatening than if she had a gun to her head. She felt sparks of electricity course through her body. Her neck felt cold, and then warm, then very hot. "I haven't needed to use these powers for torture yet," the Cat whispered while moving his head closer to the left side of Nao's. "But imagine all I could do with them. There's one in here I haven't used yet but could be amazing for torture. The ability to remove memories one at a time." He paused, then chuckled, "Maedomari's, yes. I wonder, how hard will you be trying to protect Yuu, when you no longer remember the day you two met?"

"I didn't have a great first impression of him," Nao said, and she even managed a smirk at the man who clenched down harder on her neck. "Oh, are you really going to spend your time searching my memories? That's the drawback of Maedomari's power, it takes a while. You don't have that time, do you though?" Nao spoke fast and she kept smirking even as her neck filled with pain. She winced then shouted louder, "Your rule! You both started with the same powers, but since you have Plunder now too, you can both take new ones that the other doesn't have! Your fights should be determined by those new powers since other than that you would be equal, but Yuu's better than you and you don't get it!"

"It's not that he's better than me," the Cat said, loosening his grip on Nao's neck and releasing her. "He has something strange, something off about him other than his mind... Oh yes, his mind is so far gone. All those abilities. Taking them one by one by one. I don't think he even remembers you, which makes this all the more disappointing since I won't be able to use your death as a motivator to anger him." Nao's lips started trembling as he said all that. "I am not lying," he told the girl who just tried reasoning with herself. "I'm not!" He yelled then started laughing at how desperate her thoughts were becoming.

Once again his laughter cut off all at once, and he pointed his right index finger at her with his thumb pointed up. Nao froze as she had seen this before, then she shrieked as a red beam flew past the side of her head, cutting through some of her long white hair because of how close it was. "It's not what's wrong with his mind that troubles me though. I knew from the beginning that he was a mess, but his powers influenced my mind as well, I cannot deny that. I was loyal to the Russian government before I copied his ability. I planned on using it for them, to help my homeland take the world. Instead, I destroyed my government myself, because that's what the Reaper did to the USA. I had to show I was on the same level as my rival, after all."

He stepped back from Nao and turned back to the television, but the cameraman had lost sight of the fighters and was now just pointing his camera around to show all the carnage in Moscow. "I knew it was not just a new power he acquired since we met, because he had this deformity when I watched him in Washington. I saw his skin bubble red, and it was not as bad as in Moscow, but it was there. I don't have that problem though, and as much as that should have made me happy, I soon learned that not having it may be a curse in itself." His voice got darker again and Nao heard regret in it as well. "I will have to kill my rival quicker than I thought, perhaps quicker than it takes to assimilate the rest of the ability-wielders."

 _It's not an ability? I wondered what was wrong with him both times I watched... I thought they would have something to do with his mind though. Did I do that to him? Did he lose his mind, because of this stupid mission I sent him on?_ Nao did not even care anymore that the man in front of her was reading her mind. She clenched her jaw shut hard and started singing in her head, but her thoughts were far too jumbled to keep a song up for long. _Why?! What's doing that to him? I thought Plunder would allow him to take all those abilities without adverse effects on his body. Unless, it has nothing to do with Plunder. What if... no, it might have to do with the nuke._ Her eyes shot up to the Cat's mask and she stared into his eyeholes with an angry look as she knew she was revealing information about Yuu, and she knew the Cat would be able to use it against him.

"What nuke?" The Cat asked, stepping back towards her and raising a hand towards her head. "Is that why- you bastard, Reaper. Did you know this whole time?!" The floor started shaking and Nao stepped back in fear as her opponent's body shimmered blue light.

 _Collapse!_ She thought in fear as the blue glow came out of his dark eyeholes much brighter than the rest of his body.

"That's right! Collapse!" The Cat roared while the building shook worse around him. "You should have-" _**CHHHH**_ Glass shattered behind Nao and she thought all the windows broke because of the shaking building. The building stopped shaking in that moment though, then it shook again as the Cat went flying into the wall that Nao's door was in. He shattered straight through the wall, and the wall across the hallway, and the windows on the other side of the hotel through a different guest's room.

Nao stared at the spot the Cat was just in where a figure in tattered black rags stood. His arms were fully showing, as were patches of skin on his back and his legs where his clothes were all ripped up. He was barefoot and the bottom of his skull mask was ripped off to show an animalistic smile. "You won't get away!" Reaper roared through the hole in the wall. "Whenever you take an ability, I know where to find you! You're a fool for staying here so..." The Reaper's crazed smile twitched, then it opened to continue screaming, but it froze like that. His body was shaking, and he slowly turned towards the other person in the room whose thoughts he was hearing. "Who," he whispered. "'Yuu?' What is, I'm not..." he grabbed the side of his head and moaned in pain. "Who are you?" He asked and snapped his head back up towards her.

"That hurts," Nao whispered. She had tried denying it in her head when the Cat said it before, but hearing those words come out of Yuu's mouth itself made it feel so much worse. "I'm Nao," she began. "We made a promise."

"Rrgaaghh," Yuu groaned and stumbled to the side. "A goal. A mission. Don't kill the ones I save. A promise. Take the abilities. Take them all." He rambled while grabbing the sides of his head, then he lowered his arms and grinned again. "I am God."

"No, you're not," Nao said, and the boy's smile wiped from his face. "You are Yuu Otosaka, a classmate of mine from Hoshinoumi Academy. We are on the student council together and share many fun memories of high school."

Yuu started forward in shock through his mask. He was reading the girl's mind too as she said this, and everything she was saying was coming straight from the heart. "You're lying," he started to say.

"You have an older brother named Shun, and a little sister Ayumi," Nao continued, and she thought hard about the two of them so that Yuu could see them in her head.

"I- I don't recognize those names, or those faces," Yuu said, his voice getting darker towards the end. "And I don't recognize you at all."

Nao bit down on her bottom lip. _That hurts so much more than I thought it would._ Her chest ached and she clenched her fists at her sides. "Even if you don't, it's the truth. Yuu, what are you doing?"

Yuu stared through the hole in his mask with his eye wide behind it. 'What, am I doing?' He froze and looked to his sides. _I came here to stop my rival. Because, there can only be one._ He turned and looked back through the massive holes in the walls. _Where did he go? Is he fucking running from me? Again?!_ Yuu pulled out a map and spotted a red dot speeding away from the location he was in. "Oh no you don't," he started while shoving the map back in his pocket.

"Wait!" Nao grabbed him by the arm and Yuu snapped his head down in shock. She grabbed him and held him back, but as he was about to yell at her to release him of suffer the consequences, he gasped at the water he saw in her eyes. "Can't you remember me? Just look deep inside you. You told me I once saved you when you were at your darkest moment, well come on, let me do it again. I don't remember it because of the time leap, but now you don't either. We'll make a new memory of it, right here." She grabbed his arm tighter while at the same time it somehow felt less forceful to him. She held him there and pulled his feet down to the floor while he stared at her in shock from behind his mask.

"Nao," he whispered, but his voice was dark and still without recognition. He was just saying the name she gave him earlier, but then his voice got quieter as she continued to hold him, "I believe you. I can, hear your thoughts. But, if that's all true. If everything you said- if you really mean that much to me." He yanked his arm out of her grasp as she loosened it, then he flew up and out of her reach. "Then you need to get away from me. Never look for me again."

"Why?" Nao shouted. "If you don't give me a good reason then I'll just keep-"

"I said to GO AWAY!" Yuu roared, and his face below where the mask had cracked turned red. His skin peeled and he let out a scream of pain after yelling at her. He backed up far as his arms' skin started to get all gross and fleshy too. Nao stepped towards him, but he yelled, "Stay back!" Red light shone from the hole in his mask.

"Something's wrong," Nao shouted back at him. "You're not okay! It was the nuke-"

"I know it was the nuke!" Yuu screamed back. He used telekinesis on Nao and pushed the girl across the room so she was as far from him as possible. "I was dying! I couldn't hold myself together even with my healing powers. The radiation was killing me! But then, then these doctors found me. Or maybe I found them... and they knew! They knew about ability-wielders, because they had been working in a government facility experimenting on them! They, they didn't turn me in though. They were good." The glow coming from Yuu's mask dimmed a little, but he continued in a much darker tone, "They got sick though. Not long after they started taking care of me, they got sick. They still wouldn't turn me in, knowing what experiments the military would do on me, but they, they decided they had to kill me. To prevent me from killing anyone else with my radiation, or to save themselves, I don't know."

"Yuu," Nao whispered. She tried to step towards him, but he pushed her farther back.

"You don't want to get close," Yuu hissed, and a dark red glow came from his mask again that made Nao freeze in place. "Their skin got pale, and then their hair started falling out, then they tried it... When I woke up, two days later, I was in a destroyed experiment facility. Dead soldiers lay around me, but so did other ability-wielders. Those doctors," he grabbed the side of his head. "They were so stupid. Stupid! They thought they could only kill me when I was asleep, so what they told me was medicine turned out to be a sedative to knock me out. I can't sleep though. When I sleep, I lose time. I got back to their place, and I found, I found them... I saw the things I did to them."

His voice cracked and Nao saw tears coming out the bottom of the top half of his mask. "I knew they had tried to kill me, and I thought they were right to when I saw them. So I grabbed a gun and put it to my head, and I pulled the trigger."

Nao gasped and stared with huge eyes at the boy across the room from her. His body stopped shaking though after he said it, and he voice got darker and much more malevolent as he continued. "But I slowed the bullet as it neared my skull. I understood as it closed in on me, that it wasn't my fault. Those were good people, and I didn't want to hurt them, and they didn't want to hurt me. It was the radiation that caused all of it. Radiation from that nuke. That nuke, which the US government shot at me."

Nao's huge eyes got even wider and she started in a soft voice, "That's why, you attacked DC?"

"Not DC, the US government," Yuu countered in a snarl. "And the military who followed their orders."

Yuu paused, and he stared at the girl he was telling this all to in confusion. "I've never talked about this with anyone," he said, mostly to himself in realization. "But, if I did care for you," he muttered, and he grabbed the side of his head in pain. He saw a blurry image in his mind. His arm was outstretched and he was holding out a pinky, and while his eyes were closed he slowly lifted his arm and stuck out a pinky to match what he was seeing. In the blurry vision he saw someone in front of him, a blurry face that he could not make the details out of. His eyes snapped open and he stared across the room at the girl with long white hair who bore resemblance to that blur. She was staring at his pinky in shock, and Yuu lowered his arm fast before turning away. "Then stay away," he hissed again, his voice pained as he said it. "I'll just wind up hurting you, and I probably won't even remember it."

"Wait! Yuu!" Nao shouted. She scrambled forward tripping over herself, but he flew through the hole in the wall and out into the night sky. Nao sprinted through the hole herself, hopped over a chunk of wall arose the hallway, and she sprinted all the way to the broken wall across the hotel from her room. "YUU!" She screamed into the sky above Kiev, but the dot in the distance just disappeared from sight. _No, Yuu,_ Nao dropped to her knees and clenched her hands over them with such a frustrated look on her face. _I, I failed._

* * *

 **A/N Radiation! Dimitri, the "Cat", steals the Warp power from Orlav, then Yuu arrives to save Nao. The two of them have their first fateful meeting, but Yuu's mind is still too shattered, his memories already almost completely gone. Nao thinks she's failed, and the world's running low on abilities... What will happen when they're all gone, leaving only the Cat and Reaper? Can Nao bounce back from this? Can anyone stop them? Find out soon on One Eyed Reaper! Thanks for reading. And I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Hey Jet, you sure this is a good idea?" Charlie Harris whispered to his older friend as they walked towards the gathering at the top of the hill in front of them.

Jet glanced down at the fifteen year old at his side, then he looked back and watched as the helicopter that dropped them off lifted back into the air. The tall, lean boy had jet black hair and an x-shaped scar on his left cheek close to his chin. He stared up with dark green eyes at a squad of five Harrier jets that shot overhead, then he watched as the heli that dropped them off flew over to a squad of ten others circling the hill they had been dropped off on the edge of. "Too late to back out now," he said, looking down at the chubby younger boy with shorter blond hair. He nodded seriously at the kid though and said, "If it's not like we thought, you get us out of here."

"How will I know?" Charlie asked.

"I'll let you know," Jet replied. "But we have to give it a chance first. We don't have much time."

Charlie shivered and nodded back at him, then the two of them hurried over to the gathering in front of a large stage that had been set up in the middle of the hill. There was a group of thirteen other teens and young adults in the group, as well as armed soldiers on all sides. Jet glanced around at the soldiers with a hesitant and careful gaze, but they were almost all faced away from the hill. They had anti-aircraft weapons, strange rifles with glowing red lines cutting through them, and many of them were wearing strange armors with tubes sticking out of the backs.

The sun blared down on them and Charlie started panting just walking towards the group. Most of the people there were looking towards them as they approached, but some of the group turned back to the stage after their chopper had landed.

"Can we start now?"

"Hajimemashouka?"

"Cominiciamo!"

Jet saw people from different nationalities gathered throughout the group. He did not understand all of them, but he could see they were all nervous and jittery about being there.

A female soldier wearing a white coat over her desert camp uniform walked over to Jet and Charlie as they reached the edge of the group. She stuck out her hands and opened them up to reveal she had two earpieces in them as well as two metal bracelets. Charlie started reaching for the hand in front of him, but Jet grabbed the younger boy by the wrist to stop him. "What are those?" Jet asked.

The Arab woman in front of him smiled in a friendly way, and she said in English to the young white boys, "The earpiece is a translator." She turned her head and showed off an identical piece to the ones she was handing to them. "And you can decide for yourselves whether or not to wear the bracelets, while you are listening to the presentation." She kept her hands held out, and after a few seconds Jet released Charlie's hand and they each grabbed their devices.

 _I don't like this,_ Jet thought, darting his eyes around at all the heavily armed soldiers around them. _I don't trust my own government, but the Middle East is just..._ he took a deep breath and put the earpiece in, though he told Charlie to wait for a second. "Hello, my name is Jet!" He called out.

"Hey Jet," the Japanese girl who shouted out a minute ago asking if they could start greeted him. She spun back after saying it, and she snapped in an impatient tone, "They were the last ones right? We can begin now?"

A man on stage wore a uniform with many medals on it showing off how decorated a soldier he was. He also had on a beige hat with a cool design to it that Charlie was staring at interestedly. "Hey Jet," Charlie whispered to the boy next to him who was still amazed at how clearly the Japanese girl's voice sounded like it was speaking English to him. "I don't recognize the symbols any of them are wearing. I thought it would be the Saudi flag or something, but it's, different."

"Keep it up," Jet said, examining some strange things himself as he looked around.

"Girls and boys," the man on stage began. "I am Colonel Assad, and you have all come here of your own free will. If anyone denies this, speak up now." He paused while the group in front of the stage glanced around at each other. No one spoke out against it, so the Colonel continued. "The world faces an unprecedented threat. The One-Eyed Reaper and The Cat. Every nation on the world has been invaded by these two, and their goal is clear. To steal the powers of every person born with special abilities like yourselves."

The Colonel paused, then he continued, "I am sure many of you would have been okay with this, as it would mean you were free from hiding from the governments and scientists that wished to capture and experiment on you. However," he turned and the curtains of the stage behind him opened up. There was a large screen behind the curtains rising a hundred feet up in the air and twice that wide. There were also two figures standing just in front of the screen at the bottom, short, small figures with childlike bodies. Those two people were wearing strange white masks that unnerved the others who saw them.

"Jet," Charlie whispered nervously.

"Hold on," Jet said, trying to calm his friend while also calming himself.

Colonel Assad lifted a remote and pressed a button, turning on the screen and making the young people off the stage gasp. "These are images of the last few suspected ability-wielders who ran into those two," Assad said. The group of mostly teens stared in shock at the images showing one by one. They were labeled with different locations all around the world. There were dead soldiers in the pictures, but also dead test subjects or prisoners, or sometimes just people who were being protected by their governments. "Those two have become ruthless. They have stopped letting former ability-wielders live after robbing them of their powers." The Colonel turned back to the group and continued, "However I am sure you already had some notion of this, as you would not have accepted an offer from a foreign group so easily. Especially from a group originating in the Middle East, we all know how the rest of the world's propaganda portrays this region." Assad's face was stern and his voice serious at all times. He looked around making eye contact with each person in the group of fifteen. "But we did not gather you in order to do experiments. Many of you have survived this long because it would be impossible for us or anyone to capture you against your will. While others of you have only just had your abilities awakened and you are terrified of those two terrorizing the world."

"Why did you gather us then?" Jet called out.

Assad looked over and stared down the Canadian teen. "Revolution," he replied. The two on stage behind him started walking forward and they stopped on either side of him. "We will give you all the power you need in order to resist the Reaper and the Cat."

"How can you do that?"

"I've been protecting myself well enough on my own!"

"Do you know the reason why those two wear their masks?" The Colonel questioned. He saw blank and confused looks around the crowd, and he continued, "It's because the power they use to steal others' abilities requires that they see their targets' faces. It is why the two at my sides have had these masks surgically attached over their faces."

The crowd of teens gasped and gawked at the two kids. "Of course, we will not require that you do the same, and we will offer you masks that are hard to remove without attaching them to your bodies." Colonel Assad looked around, then he focused in on the most muscular and darkest skinned of the group who stood farthest front just in front of the stage. "They are going to come for you. Each one of you. They will not stop until your kind have been eradicated from the world, until only the two of them are left. Then they will use our world as a battleground to try and kill each other on. The collateral damage, will be the extinction of humanity."

Silence fell over the hilltop. Charlie's eyes were huge and his body started shaking. Jet looked around and saw terrified looks all around him. He started frowning deeply, _Fear is the worst enemy of reason. Get someone scared enough, and they'll do whatever you say if it's to protect them. Still,_ he thought while focusing on some of the armed guards around their group who looked just as afraid as the kids inside it. _He's not just making this stuff up. The world's going to shit around us._

"What are we going to do about it?" The largest teen in the group at the front of it asked. He crossed his muscular dark arms over his chest, then he continued in a low voice, "With all the powers they've taken, they're invincible."

"We can't do anything," a girl with long blonde hair snapped at his back. He looked back at her, and she was shaking in fear but smirking despite it. "All we can do, is hide," she said, and then her body became transparent and everyone around her stared at where she just was in shock.

"Before you leave Ms. Romanov," Assad called out without focusing on anywhere in particular. "Would you not like to at least hear our plan? How long was it again that your invisibility lasts for before you need to recharge?"

The question was left hanging for a few seconds, then Jet snapped his head to the right in surprise as the girl almost his height appeared at his side. She had made it to the back of the group fast, but she grimaced and turned back after dropping her invisibility. "Alright," she said, her voice sarcastic and somehow translating the tone pretty well through the translators in all their ears. "I'll give you a few minutes before I bail," she said. "Woo me," she scoffed.

Assad's expression darkened and his eyebrows narrowed in. His dark brown eyes bored into Ella Romanov's bright blue ones, and she tried to hide her anxiety at that look. Assad turned back and looked at some of the others again, and he continued, "The bracelet you have all been given, yet none of you have put on, is a device we invented in order to hide you from those hunting you. I understand why you have yet to clasp them to your wrists, anyone would be wary considering large groups' reputations with people like you. However, if you choose to join us, you will have to put on those bracelets before we change our location, in order to protect the other ability-wielders."

Jet looked down at the metal bracelet. It did not have a clasp to lock it to his wrist, instead just a gap where the curved almost-complete circle did not close. All he had to do was pull the two sides apart so it was wide enough to fit his wrist in, then when he let go it would tighten back on him. The design itself gave most of them confidence that this was their choice, because they could remove it at any time. Jet was still hesitant though, _They could electrocute us then once we're all out cold they lock the real collars on our necks. It's a possibility, but am I just being paranoid? They could really just be good people._

"On my left side is the son of General Muhammad, the leader of our coalition," Assad continued. He turned and motioned with a hand for the boy next to him to step forward. The boy had short black hair and skin tone that matched Assad's from what they could see on his neck and hands. "His ability, we call Intelligence."

"I'll take it from here Colonel," the boy said in a high-pitched voice yet a serious tone. The Colonel nodded and stepped back in a respectful way.

Suddenly what Assad said a minute ago made Jet's eyes open huge. _"...the son of General Muhammad, the leader of our coalition." Was he saying that the General was the leader, or, was he talking about that kid?!_

"My name is Muhammad Al-Amman, named after my father" the boy greeted the group in front of him. "Please excuse me for not greeting you face to face, however we believe the Cat and Reaper, maybe both, maybe one or the other, possess the ability to shapeshift. If one of them had snuck into this meeting, I did not intend to lose my intelligence."

"As some of you may already be thinking, yes, I am the leader of this coalition," the boy said.

"You're kidding," the largest and older boy just in front of the stage said.

"No, Dark Xavier," Muhammad said. The muscular teen's crossed arms opened up and his eyes opened wide. "That is what you preferred to be called correct? When three years ago your ability awakened, and you took over a large swath of land in Swaziland with a few other ability-wielders?"

The rest of the group around Xavier looked in at him nervously as they learned this. "I had my men approach you using your given name, as you had gone into hiding when the One-Eyed Reaper destroyed your organization while you were fortunately overseas, but you no longer have to hide who you are."

"Jet, I don't like this," Charlie whispered up at the teen on his right. Jet frowned as he heard the kid's concern, and he could see sweat dripping down Ella's face on his own right after she heard that. They were all sweating from the heat of the sun, but her expression told him she was sweating from more than that.

Muhammad looked to the Japanese girl next who was one of the oldest there at twenty years old. "Yet some like Yamasaki Sakura-san, used their powers to help people. Did you not become the Spider Ninja, fighting the yakuza and organized crime in Tokyo?"

"What are you getting at?" Sakura asked in a harsh tone, and then her eyes darted back towards Dark Xavier who started glaring at her with just as dark a look in his eyes.

"All of you come from different backgrounds," the young Arab boy began. "However, the fate of the world is at stake. I'm not asking you all to be heroes. I doubt most of you want to; all you want is to survive. That's fine too. I want to protect you, and I also want to keep those two from getting more powers. I fear- no, I _know_ that once they have taken every last power, their final battle over the world will begin." Muhammad looked around and then straight into Jet's eyes as he continued, "I used my power to unite the Middle East, with the sole exception of Israel. My father's position, common enemies, feelings of dissatisfaction and resentment garnered over decades, I used them all. We are in Saudi Arabia now, but the helicopters will take us to a different nation to hide in. If your presences disappear from those two's radars, they will likely search this whole country to find you all. When they can't, I hope they believe that you were all killed. However if they think you're gone, they will start their battle and wipe out the world. So we can't just hide you and then say that everything is fine and be happy that we saved fifteen innocent people."

Jet hummed to himself as he thought about that, while Charlie tugged on his left arm with a nervous and scared expression on his face. "Hold on," Jet said to the kid next to him. "This might be our only option," Jet said. Charlie opened his mouth, then he bit down on his bottom lip in fear of what Jet just said.

"Why are you in charge?" One of the older teens in the group called out. "And how am I supposed to believe that a kid is in charge of this huge army?"

"How can this army even protect us?" Someone else shouted. "Modern weapons have no effect on them! They're monsters who took on both Russia and the United States' capitals, and they won!"

"Because our weapons are superior to those former superpowers," Muhammad claimed. Most people there looked at him skeptically or called out that he was being too cocky.

"On my right is the first person I recruited in order to help me accomplish my goal," Muhammad said. "Her name is Tania, and her power is Creation. Anything she imagines, she can create." Everyone stared at the girl whose long brown hair fell over her shoulders in front of her small body. She wore a uniform like Muhammad that was just a smaller version as the ones the rest of the Arabs on the hilltop were wearing. "Like every power we have discovered though, it has its limitations. She must know the components of what she wishes to create, the blueprints. Luckily with my ability, I am able to design such blueprints for weapons beyond the capabilities of so-called 'modern' weaponry."

"I don't believe you!" Ella Romanov called out. "What can a group of Middle Eastern countries do against the US or Russia's nuclear arsenal? They couldn't beat either one of them, so they definitely couldn't beat either of those Gods hunting us!"

"I thought you would ask for a demonstration," Muhammad said. "Tania, if you would," he grinned from behind his mask then backed away as did Colonel Assad. The two of them moved to the edge of the stage, while Tania turned her head to the center of the stage. She glanced over everyone in the crowd, and Jet stared into the dark holes on her mask for a moment when she seemed to pause.

 _She's..._ Jet thought, but he got distracted as the girl rose her hands up in front of her. She moved her arms from her sides up the front of her body, and like she was pulling it out of the ground, a large metal head emerged from the stage. Some of them thought there was a secret panel in the stage, but upon closer inspection there was still nothing there. She pulled this solid figure straight through the wood of the stage platform. Its metal torso was ten feet wide, and it had long strong arms sticking off of it.

Charlie stared forward in amazement and even took a step up while his eyes grew huge. Jet let out a gasp and muttered, "You're kidding."

It rose higher and higher, until it was standing over twenty feet all. Ella took a step forward with eyes full of awe, whispering, "It's straight out of science fiction."

"Well, aren't we the same?" another girl just in front of her and Jet said after hearing that, then she took a step forward herself.

Dark Xavier grinned after staring in shock for a few seconds, then he turned towards Muhammad on the right side of the stage. "Do we all get one of these?" He asked. "I've always wanted, a giant robot."

"It's a mech," Sakura corrected, though in a soft voice from behind him.

"Actually," Muhammad said while stepping back towards the huge metal creation. "Dark Xavier was correct. This particular machine is a robot. Although we do have mechs as well, if you would like to control one from inside." Muhammad turned to the robot and then said in a loud voice, "Robot! You are an Autonomous Series, designation A-87."

"Designation clarified," the robot said in a mechanical voice.

"As you can see," Muhammad said while the robot turned around and started walking back on the stage. "This Robot is implanted with an AI, that is Artificial Intelligence, system that I created." The A-87 lifted off the stage behind him and flew up in the air, lifting its arms that transformed into a machine gun and rocket cannon. "They have the ability to identify when a nuclear warhead has been launched from any location in the world, and they can intercept or redirect before those missiles get anywhere near us."

"That's, amazing," Jet whispered in astonishment. _If that's true, the nuclear age is gone. I still thought maybe nukes were the only way to stop those two, but if they've already proven the US and Russia can't do a thing, then this group might really be the only ones who can stop them!_

"Jet," Charlie whispered in a quiet voice. He turned back to his friend, and both Jet and the Eastern European girl on his right looked over at the kid whose face was full of fear. "I, I really... don't like this."

"Huh?" Jet wondered. The look of childish excitement on Charlie's face after seeing the robot made Jet think the kid had thought otherwise.

"I don't know what it is, but Jet, I'm really scared all of a sudden. They're as scary as the Reaper," he whispered in a small voice.

Jet frowned at the kid and then refocused up on the stage as Muhammad kept talking. "I promise you. Our military might can hold off any of your home governments who you have fled from. As for the Reaper and the Cat, I admit that we do not know if our forces can stand against one of them. Yet, if we can't, the world itself is doomed."

A soldier twenty meters from the left side of the stage was sitting behind a computer at a table set up near a parked helicopter. The man had a set of large headphones on, and he jumped up from her seat while pulling them off of his head. "Commander!" He called towards the stage, and Muhammad spun towards the soldier. "Radar picked up an object moving towards us across the Atlantic faster than any missile. It's one of them."

"No one panic!" Muhammad shouted right before the group in front of him could try and scatter. "I wish I had more time to convince you. I wish there was more time to discuss this here, but I need your answers now. Put on your bracelets and escape with me, or try and escape on your own."

Colonel Assad at the same time lifted up his right wrist that had a watch on it and he commanded into it, "Send diversion teams A and B a hundred miles west then have them split up to the north and south."

The Harrier fighter jets in the sky started flying off in the direction of where the suns were starting to set. A-87 and a cluster of other robots that seemingly appeared out of nowhere shot off in that direction too, while the soldiers all around the hill started grouping up as helicopters flew back towards them. Colonel Assad spun and said, "We're leaving."

Muhammad turned and nodded at the Colonel who said it without hesitation or room for discussion in his voice. The kid in the white mask with no discerning design on it, just like Tania's, spun to the group in front of him and yelled, "You have until the choppers land to decide! Come or stay. Live or die. It's your choice!"

"Tania," Muhammad said after shouting all that. He spun to the girl who nodded at him and then rose her hands again in front of her. The soldiers were all running off, but as the head of another robot came out of the ground, Muhammad climbed up on it. He popped open a dark-tinted glass panel that this robot had but the other didn't, and he climbed into a cockpit for two. The robot reached its full height five times taller than an average man, then Muhammad reached down and held his palm open on the ground.

Tania stepped forward and onto the hand, then she turned her head and her brown hair waved behind her as she refaced the crowd of teens. "You should come," she said in a quiet, timid voice. Jet stared into the dark holes of her mask, and the girl turned towards him after saying it to the whole group at once.

 _That didn't sound like someone trying to trick us. She sounds like, she's just a kid. And she doesn't have super smarts like the other one, she's just a person with powers, just like us,_ Jet stared at her closer, then he lowered his gaze as Dark Xavier lifted his right arm. The big teen had the metal bracelet clasped over his right wrist risen high in the air. "I'm in!"

A pair of twins at the edge of the group on Jet's right turned to each other and nodded in unison. One held up his right wrist and the other his left so their arms were inches apart from each other, both showing off their bracelets. The helicopters were lowering to the ground at the sides of the stage. Muhammad rose Tania on his open palm until she was up at the open cockpit, and she climbed in and sat in the seat behind his before they closed the vehicle's glass top.

Jet looked down at his bracelet and he hummed to himself. He pulled it apart a bit to make an opening big enough for his wrist, then he turned and saw Charlie staring at him with an afraid look. He turned the other way and saw Ella Romanov sweating hard as she eyed the bracelet, the others in the group, and all the high-powered military vehicles around them. The helicopters were landing, and Jet had no time to hesitate. _It's now or never,_ he thought. "Put it on," he said, and he clasped his bracelet on himself.

Charlie looked up at him and gulped, but he trusted Jet and would not separate from him. Ella looked left and watched as the dark haired boy her age put on the bracelet while keeping a serious and cautious aura around him. "You better be right about this," she muttered. He turned to her in surprise, but the girl followed his example and clasped the bracelet on herself. She leaned towards him after doing it and hissed into his ear, "Don't know who we can trust where we're going, but let's be friends, yeah?" She walked by him and towards the closest of the helis landing near them.

"What'd she want?" Charlie asked as Jet turned and followed the girl with wide eyes.

Jet looked down at the younger teen, then back at Ella and shook his head at her back. "Nothing. It's nothing."

He started walking towards the same chopper as her though, and Charlie followed after him. The sand-colored choppers were larger than any helicopters Jet had seen before, and they had large rockets on the sides of them as well as miniguns attached to the front. As they entered the vehicle, Jet grimaced as Colonel Assad climbed into the front from the other side which Jet had not been able to see before he got in.

Ella and Charlie also looked at the Colonel with hesitant gazes, while the identical twins who were already in the vehicle stopped talking to the pilot. They glanced at each other, then one of them turned back to Assad in the passenger seat and asked, "Did anyone stay behind?"

Jet looked back out the window, but he did not see anyone else in front of the stage they were leaving behind. _Someone might have disappeared, like Ella almost did. Charlie could have, but he trusts me. I hope I'm right doing this._

"All fifteen of you made the right choice," Assad said. The helicopter's rotors started spinning too fast and the vehicle rose up, but then a soldier who had climbed on the vehicle last reached beneath his seat and pulled out thick headphones for everyone to put over their heads. They muffled the sounds of the helicopter and connected all of them over the radio.

Jet looked to his left out the window as the helicopter rose up to group up with the others then turned to the north and started flying. He thought about asking which country they were heading to next, but then he focused out of that left window and into the far distance at the setting suns. "Hey Colonel," Jet began. The Colonel nodded his head but did not turn around, and Jet continued, "Will the diversion hold them off long enough for us to escape?"

"Only one of them was coming," Assad responded. "Even so, you are not wrong to be concerned. However, there is no need for it. The diversion teams were created in order to stall. Neither of them will be able to reach where we had gathered, where your presences will have vanished from their senses, in time to see where we have gone."

"You sure?" Jet asked.

"Yes," Assad replied without hesitation. "We have taken measures to make sure of it."

sc

Several hundred miles away, on the surface of the Mediterranean Sea, Otosaka Yuu ripped open a panel on the top of a giant robot. He was shocked by the robot's power, but even more surprised when he destroyed several of them to find that they were operated remotely. Not one of them had been piloted by a human, but the one he had taken down last was a different story. He ripped open the black glass panel on the top of the mech, and he looked inside to the person whose red dot he had followed when the group of jets and robots flew at him out of nowhere.

An Arab teenager with his mouth gagged sat tied in the pilot's chair, and Yuu stared at him emotionlessly through the hole in his mask. His eye glowed greenish yellow, and he Plundered the power of the boy sitting there. _What a weak power,_ Yuu thought after taking it and learning what it was. _Then, was this just a decoy? The ones who sent him just did so to distract me? How stupid._ Yuu pulled back out his map while releasing his telekinetic hold over the robot he was stopping from sinking. The boy in the pilot's chair started screaming which came out muffled because of his gag, while the cockpit filled with water and then dropped below the surface. _Hold on, where did they go? What? I don't..._ Yuu's face twisted in confusion under his mask, and the sea around him started to shake. _Where the fuck did they all go?!_

He was flying just over the sea, and he glared back down and reached a hand at the water. He yanked a sinking mech back to the surface and then pounded an invisible force into the chest of the teen who had just started drowning. The boy's gag came off and water in his lungs rushed up his throat. Spit flew out at the Reaper who just ignored it and screamed in perfect Arabic, "WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"I do not know!" The teen replied in a terrified scream. "Please don't let me drown! That was terrifying! Don't kill me!"

"If you don't know," Yuu began, as he read the young man's mind and did not think he was lying. His smile lowered and he muttered again, "If you don't know, then," the ropes around the boy loosened, and Yuu dropped the ship while carrying the boy behind him. _Quickly, before I lose it again. Killing is wrong,_ he reminded himself, while flying him and the screaming boy behind him towards an island off the coast of Italy. He tossed the kid when he was close to shore, throwing him in the water a distance he should be able to swim, then Yuu shot up into the sky and through the dark clouds that were raining off Italy's southern coast. He passed the top of the clouds and gasped in a deep breath, then he started snarling as he let his rage take back over. _Did they kill all those people? Why? Why gather them just to kill them?_

He grabbed the sides of his head. _I, I'm taking their powers to, to save them. To save everyone! Only I... Why?_ "Grrrr," he started growling and thick dark hair grew over his arms under the black sleeves of his Reaper cloak. Those hairy arms burst into blue flames after a second and then all at once his skin returned to normal. _Killing them doesn't make sense. It would just hasten the countdown. Do they know that? Do they want us to end it here?! No, no no, what if they hid themselves? All at once like that, it has to be a powerful group. Scientists? They seem like a group that bad, sending someone towards me even though I could have been the Cat. They sacrificed that boy, to give themselves enough time to run. In that case, they're my enemies... Just like everyone else. They're all my enemies. The whole world. Ability-wielders, and governments, and scientists, and doctors! Japan! The USA! Russia! And HIM! My RIVAL!_ Yuu's body started shaking violently in the air but he did not stop it. The dark rain clouds below him started shredding apart as his body glowed blue, as powerful winds blasted off his body and created wind funnels flying away in every direction. "RaaaaAAAHHHGGAAAAHHH..." His scream of rage turned to agony as the blue light coming off his body mixed with reddish orange and turned a brownish purple. Then the explosion went off, and it created a sphere of white light that expanded off a screaming Yuu for a hundred meters in all directions. "AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N A new group appears. Humanity's last ditch effort, coming from the Middle East? Ability-wielders are running out of time. The Reaper and Cat have almost finished their purge, and the world is terrified of what's going to happen when they're the only two left. Some new characters introduced this time, Yuu's mental and physical state is deteriorating even worse with all the new powers he's adding to his already unstable body. What's going to happen to the world?! Find out soon on One Eyed Reaper!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Shun? Where are you? It sounds like-"

"A plane," Shunsuke Otosaka cut in. "We're done sitting around."

"I can do this," Nao said. She held her phone closer to her head and covered her other ear as the sailors on the small boy with her called out to each other. "I have a lead on someone who can change size, but only become smaller. Still, I know one of them will go after her-"

"Nao, listen to me," Shun interrupted again as Nao was speaking fast and not giving him a chance. She hesitated then let out the breath she was holding in. Shun continued once he heard her relax a bit, "We have new information, but I'm not just going to give it to you and have you continue with this on your own."

"Don't come," Nao whispered. "It's too dangerous," she continued.

"No more dangerous than anywhere else in the world," Shun countered. "You may not have noticed because of your fixation on my brother's condition, but his health is not the only thing that is deteriorating anymore." Shun paused and glanced around the seats of the plane he was on. Shichino, Medoki, and Maedomari were sitting on his side and across from him on the small plane they had chartered. Each of them had grim and serious expressions as Shun said that, and it only got worse as Shun described what he was talking about. "The world is falling into chaos. In a matter of a couple of months, or even the past three to four weeks, everything the majority of the population thought to be impossible became real to them. They believe in monsters, and new religions are sprouting up everywhere. They're small, but even those groups are fighting each other over ways to appease and please the Cat and the Reaper."

"Shun, I-" Nao began.

"Just listen for a minute Tomori," Shun said, his voice deadly serious. She shut her mouth and Shun continued in a dark tone, "People are rioting against the governments as news about the research facilities keeps getting leaked from somewhere. The citizens are blaming their governments for creating these monsters, and truthfully, they're not wrong. We've discovered who the Cat really is, though this information has yet to become public knowledge."

"Who is he?" Nao questioned. She walked around the center console of the motorboat she was on and up to the bow of the small ship. There was a crew of three men behind her, and they were heading down a river in the middle of Africa. Nao looked off one side of the boat towards a herd of zebra grazing in the savannah. _How nice it would be to be one of them. No cares of the collapse of the world._

"Dimitri," Shun said.

"Just Dimitri?" Nao asked after a second's pause.

"We paid off a contact in Russia who knew about a secret army they were trying to build. He was in charge of recruitment, codename 'The Duplicate.' His ability was Copy, and we assume that's how he got Yuu's power. His ability only lets him take one power at a time, but with Plunder..."

"He's able to take as many as he wants," Nao finished. "Still, your contact doesn't have anything other than a first name?"

"His past was unknown even to the Russians who recruited him. Apparently unlike the others, _he_ found them." Nao got a confused look on her face that darkened as Shun continued, "He requested to be recruited, and he even allowed them to do tests on him without complaints. They called him the 'Ideal Soldier,' the 'Siberian,' and they used him to abduct other ability-wielders. But when he copied Yuu's, he betrayed their organization as well as the country. The attack on Moscow was him, and Yuu showed up in the middle of it."

Nao hummed and then leaned forward as she spotted a village in the distance. _No smoke rising from it, that's a good sign._ It was something she had been worried about: reaching the village in time. "So this Dimitri, do we have any idea of what his plans are? To me, it seemed like he just wants to fight Yuu."

"That may very well be the case," Shun replied. "We'll try to find out more as we continue. As for now, check your rumor then head to Cairo. We have a source there with some interesting news, and you will want to hear what's going on."

"Why don't you just tell me?" Nao asked in annoyance.

"They wouldn't tell us much over the phone," Shun replied. "But trust me, if what they claimed is true, there may be a way to stop both Yuu and this Dimitri, before it's too late."

"It already sounds too late," Nao whispered, referencing the start of their conversation. "Well then, I'll see you guys soon. I'll head to Cairo as soon as I can, wait for me, yeah?"

"We will, I'll call you if there's a change in plans," Shun said it but he hesitated at he end and Nao could tell there was more he wanted to say. "Also, Nao," he continued. "We're going all in on this one. You alone said you got Yuu to relax a bit and open up, so I think we can get through to him, but only if _everyone_ is there."

"Just tell me already," Nao snapped.

"Hey Tomori!" A high-pitched voice called over the line. Nao pulled her phone from her ear and tapped on the video button on the bottom. She heard Shun sigh over the line, then he accepted the switch to a video call.

"I can't believe you," Nao said as she looked at her phone and all the people on the screen. Yusa was leaning in close next to Shun's face, then he lifted it up a little and she saw Jōjirō wave over to her from some seats across the aisle. "And your sister?" Nao asked. "Tell me you didn't-"

Shun turned the phone and Nao grimaced at the sight of the small girl on his left side who was leaning on him with her eyes closed peacefully. "She still doesn't know anything about what's going on," Shun said softly, turning the camera back to him. Yusa kept leaning in to stay on screen too, and Medoki had to lean in as well as she was stuck between them. Shun continued, "But Yuu loves her more than anyone. If she can't jog his memory..."

 _No one will be able to,_ Nao thought, though she was frowning for a different reason at what Shun just said.

"That sis-con better recognize Ayumi-chan," Shichino growled from the seat across from Shun. "If he doesn't, then we're taking the measures we need to."

"What does he mean by that?" Nao asked, glaring at Shun whose eyes darted over the phone at the blond boy to shut up. "Don't hide things from me Shun. I trust you," she reminded, and she hoped he was not willing to break that trust.

He nodded at her over the phone, while the girls to the right of his head got more grin and sad looks to their faces. "We've, developed a virus. The vaccine we produced and sent around the world, we were able to repurpose it, and, weaponize it."

"For what purpose?" Nao asked, though she already suspected what the answer would be.

"Killing ability-wielders," Shun replied.

Everyone on the plane stayed quiet for a few seconds, then Nao's voice came over the line, "Have you all forgotten that you were ability-wielders until not long ago?"

"We haven't," Shun replied.

"And this virus, will it spread to the others besides Yuu?" She asked.

"It will," Shun replied again, right away without lying to her.

"But there aren't many of them left anyway," Shichino began.

"Does that really matter?!" Nao snapped. "You're okay with it as long as you only kill a few innocents?"

Shichino shut up, then a few seconds later he replied, "If it's between them, and the rest of the world... then yeah. I could live with it."

"But that's a last case scenario," Shun added. "We won't throw away what could be hundreds, even thousands of lives of innocent ability-wielders and carriers still out there. Not unless it becomes a necessity."

Nao frowned and did not like the sound of any of this. "When we jog Yuu's memory, he can take the remaining powers and we'll be done with all this. There's no need for such a virus."

There was hesitation over the line. "I hope you're right," Shun said. Then he said, "Ayumi's waking up. Talk later."

"Yeah, got it," Nao replied, then she ended the call and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Dimitri, the virus, whatever's going on in Cairo," she muttered these things to herself then rubbed her forehead in aggravation. _Hundreds? He said hundreds before thousands, meaning he thinks there are under a thousand left. What happens when it reaches zero? What happens when there are only those two left? If they start fighting at that point, Shun will have to release the virus, and Yuu will..._ Nao's expression hardened and her fists clenched at her sides. _I'll save him before then._ In her head she saw how he had lifted his arm, how he had extended his pinky while flying in front of her. _He remembers our promise. As much as he's forgotten it, he remembers somewhere inside! He needs to come back! I need him, to come back to me._

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. This is the last chapter I had finished before I started publishing, but I'm continuing work on it today so I'll probably still post pretty fast, though maybe not a chapter or two a day for the next week. Shun and the others are heading to Cairo, Nao's got a new lead but so do they, and the ability-wielders are still running low. Things are escalating in the center of the world as everyone starts to gather in the same region. Where are the Reaper and Cat? How long until they make their moves? The world fears that time is running out, and it's causing chaos throughout it. Thanks for reading! Leave a review below what you think, predictions about future chapters, or questions you might have!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Took you long enough," Shichino said in an annoyed tone as the younger girl neared their table in the cafe.

Nao Tomori frowned at the blond boy she had no choice but to sit next to as there was only one seat open at the table. A couple of the others felt like greeting her in a more friendly way since it had been so long, but the bags under Nao's eyes and her dark expression kept the tone as serious as it was before she entered. The cafe itself was full of people who looked to share none of their concerns, as they were talking loudly with each other and smiling, something Shun Otosaka was watching closely from his side of the table closest to the back wall.

"Sorry to hear about your trip Nao," Medoki said across the table to the younger girl.

"Sometimes those things just don't pan out," Maedomari added from next to Medoki.

"Enough about it," Nao grumbled, finding it impossible to hide her aggravation at the time she wasted in central Africa. _A stupid fairy tale. That's all it was. And worse, I got swindled by the ferry guides. Charging me twice as much for the return trip._ Most of what Nao was thinking stayed in her head, but she was murmuring under her breath and the others could hear curses coming out of her mouth.

"Nao," Shun said, his voice serious and getting the girl to look up at him with a similar gaze. "We need to discuss our next plan of action."

"Here?" Nao asked skeptically.

"We're speaking Japanese in a small cafe in Cairo," Shichino said while rolling his eyes at Nao. "You really think anyone in here understands what we're saying?"

As much as she disliked his tone, she agreed that it was unlikely anyone else in there could speak Japanese. "Where are Jōjirō, Yusa, and your sister?" Nao asked while looking back to Shunsuke.

"Back at our hotel rooms. We rented two," he added. Nao felt relieved knowing she could go back to one of those which was probably a girl's' room and get some rest which had avoided her for a few nights straight now. Shun continued to the girl who looked too relieved after he said that, "Nao, have you heard what's been going on around here over the past few days?"

Nao shook her head, then she looked around the table and saw dark looks on each of the others' faces. She glanced around the cafe and then towards the television behind the counter, but a soccer match was on and she frowned as it was too difficult to figure out what they meant without asking. "Around Egypt?" She questioned.

"The whole Middle East," Medoki whispered across the table, keeping her voice down even if she was speaking a foreign language that the general population wouldn't know. "Things are getting really weird all at once, but all the people around here are loving it."

"What do you mean?" Nao asked.

"Politically," Maedomari began. "It's like the Middle East is coming together. A dozen countries, leaving out Israel, are coming together-"

"They're acting really chummy all of a sudden," Shichino cut in. "And it has the whole world bugging out. Israel's freaking, but the US is still having a whole bunch of trouble with the government after what our buddy the Reaper did to it. The whole chain of succession, wiped," he snapped his fingers but despite his tone, his expression was angry and as dark as the others. "Some people are saying Israel's freaking out for no reason, but, they're right to be."

"It's bad Nao," Shun said. He said it flat-out and continued in a stern voice, though keeping it down as he noticed an Arab man turned around when Shichino mentioned Israel. Apparently the country's name did not change much across the language barriers. "They're flaunting their nuclear weapons to remind the rest of the Middle East what they're capable of. At the same time, more and more adjacent countries are teaming up with this strange group." Yuu's voice got quieter as he leaned over the table, "We paid off a contact in Tel Aviv, they told us that their special forces, the best trained in the world, are already being mobilized and sent out on secret missions. But here's the thing, Israeli intel claims the M.E. coalition is using 'special persons' to create their own special forces unit."

"'Special persons?' They're talking about ability-wielders?" Nao asked.

"What else?" Shun replied and sat back in his chair. "If there really is a new group of ability-wielders though, it's only a matter of time before Yuu or Dimitri wipe them out. Once that happens, I don't see this coalition holding on."

"I don't know about that," Maedomari countered. "Just because they lose their best means of holding off against their common enemies, doesn't mean they won't keep up the idea."

"The Middle East is a diverse place," Medoki argued right back. "Too many cultures and conflicting..."

Yuu felt a buzzing in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He was relieved it was not Ayumi, as he was having a hard time answering all her questions as he tried keeping her in the dark about, everything. The number he saw did make him answer fast though, and he asked, "Eli? What is-"

"You said you were going to do something, right? You're coming to help us?" The Israeli man, Eli, spoke fast over the line. A loud crash sounded in the background, then Eli's voice came through more distant as he shouted away from the phone, "Burn everything. Shred at the same time and smash all the hard drives!"

"Eli, what's going on?" Shun asked in a sterner voice, cutting off the conversation between his friends who all looked towards him wondering what was going on. Medoki whispered across the table who Eli was to Nao, while Shun nodded his head with widening eyes. His gaze lifted up and he stared behind the cafe counter at the soccer game still showing. _What is going on?_

"...We have no idea where they came from. It's definitely the Coalition, they have the flag I told you-" _**CRASH!**_ "Oh crap, what the hell is that thing?!"

"Get away from the windows!"

"Are those, giant robots?!"

Shun moved the phone away from his head at that scream louder and more confusing than most. He heard some more things shouted in Hebrew, then Eli yelled at him in Japanese, "You said you were going to help right?! Where are you?!"

"I said we could help with the Reaper, and maybe even the Cat," Shun sounded nervous, and he continued, "but this sounds like an international incident between countries-"

"There are giant robots flying around the capital of Israel!" Eli screamed through the phone. Shun still had his phone moved away from his face a little, and that shout was loud enough that even not on speaker, the others around the table looked at each other with confused looks wondering if everyone else heard the same thing.

The television behind the counter switched the program it was showing. No one changed the channel, and several people complained at the sudden switch. Everyone quieted down though in a few seconds, and Shun noticed in his peripheral vision that his phone cut off the call.

Most of the Japanese teens did not understand any of the Arabic being spoken, but Shun had some beginner experience in the language. He spoke in a low voice while the men and women all around the cafe started speaking loudly and in excited but nervous voices. "The screen is showing Tel Aviv," his friends glanced in at the gray-haired young man, then they looked to the screen again with nervous expressions.

"Is it Yuu?" Medoki whispered, trying not to be heard by anyone other than the four with her.

"No," Shun said, though he looked confused by what he thought he was hearing. He listened in to what the other patrons were saying, and the blind man's eyes opened wider while he stared straight at the television screen. "Our group, of Arab countries," Shun began in a soft, nervous voice. "It's what the source gave us rumors about-" On the screen, the camera turned to show a man in a uniform standing on a roof with several large robots behind him, along with military helicopters parked at his sides and others flying above. Some jets flew over his head and the footage itself looked more like a movie than something going on right at that moment.

The man started speaking and people through the cafe gasped, though some started calling out and cheering. Most stayed silent though, and Yuu continued in his low voice, "He's saying, that Israel was paranoid about their group, no, their Coalition. When Israel found out, they apparently, aimed nuclear weapons around the entire Middle East, and fired…" Yuu trailed off as he continued to listen, his heart rate speeding up much faster.

"Are they crazy?" Shichino hissed.

"No," Nao whispered. The blond boy turned to her, and Nao narrowed her eyes at the officer on the screen. "They're lying," she said. _What kind of weapons are those? Giant robots? Those things look absurd, but also like, they're strong._

"What's he saying?" Medoki whispered to Shun as he had paused even while the man on screen kept speaking.

Shun shook his head and whispered, "It doesn't sound like he's talking about Israel anymore. He's, talking about some very radical… he's blaming the West's alliance with Israel, the US specifically. I keep hearing 'America,'" he muttered, and from the angry tone of the middle-aged Arab man on screen, the others could tell what was going on. The officer in a full beige uniform and hat had such a commanding voice full of spirit and passion that more and more of the people in the cafe were looking around at each other and smiling or nodding along with what he was saying.

"Who is that guy?" Maedomari asked.

Shun shook his head, and he said, "I don't- guys, oh shit," Shun's cursing made each of his friends who looked to him spin back to the screen. Every person in the cafe shut their mouths, they all stared at the screen in stunned silence. The man standing in front of the camera spun around at the sound of shouts behind him, and then all the robots took off into the air. The man ran towards the helicopter but spun and shouted at the soldier who had run out from behind the camera to go grab it. The soldier ran back, then the man dove off to the side of the screen, right before a robot crashed down on the roof in front of them. A fireball blasted into the air, then all the flames sucked into one point and the explosion cut short.

A figure floated down into the screen holding his hand up, and the top of the robot beneath him ripped open and a figure was ripped out of the mech suit. The terrifying figure floating there had on a full black outfit from his head to feet that was pulled tightly to his body. His mask was different than the last time anyone had seen it though, as black as the rest of his body with red eyes and three red whiskers on either cheek, and its smile was bigger and with all its sharp white teeth showing. The Cat pulled the masked figure from the robot up in front of him and then clenched his hand on the face of someone screaming behind that mask. Loud engines blasted in the background and fighter jets flew overhead so fast that the wind knocked over the camera, and a few soldiers on the roof started sprinting towards the helicopters right as bullets slammed down all over the roof, hitting several of them.

The camera cut off while the Cat held the mask-less man in front of him in the path of the high caliber bullets flying down, letting them rip through the _former_ ability-wielder's body. The screen turned back to a soccer game, and the players were all running around like they had no idea what had just happened. The cafe filled with shouting and panic, and the Japanese kids staring at the soccer match turned back to face each other. Shun lifted his phone after a few seconds, then he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it with a pained look on his face.

"What is it?" Medoki asked, leaning towards him with a scared look at his expression.

"Jōjirō just texted me. Ayumi, was watching tv," Shun rubbed his head some more before putting his hand down and saying in an accepting voice, "She didn't understand what happened when her show cut off, but she got scared."

"Tell them to just tell her it was a movie or something," Shichino suggested. He thought about the girl who had been living at their secret base so they could protect her from the outside world for a while now. "She'd believe it easier than the truth," he added.

Shun nodded slowly and looked back at his phone, but when he pressed the home button, his screen did not change. Nao saw Shun's confused look, and she also spotted some people out her peripheral vision staring at the tv screens behind the counter. Nao turned herself in her chair again and looked back towards the screens, screens that the images had frozen on, only for those images to start getting scratchier and then turn to static. _**Booooop. Boooooop. Booooooop.**_ A low beeping sound came out of the screens. It was not the sound of an emergency signal, and it did not make any sense with the static on the screens.

Shun put his phone down on the table in front of him, then the others who could see the screen pulled out their own phones fast only to stare at them hesitantly as static covered them and beeping sounds came out as well. "Oh man," Shichino muttered, dropping his phone on the table and then reaching up and running his hands through his hair on the sides of his head. "This is it!" His voice cracked and Maedomari spun to him to see a look of fear on Shichino's face that was far from his usual demeanor.

"Get a grip," Nao snapped at him. Enough people in the cafe were starting to freak out already, they did not need to help out with it.

All at once, the beeping sounds stopped. Shichino looked down at his phone and then smacked it away from him and it flew across the room, the screen shattering on the floor.

The others stared at the phones in front of them or at the television screens above the counter. The American national anthem started up with the United States' flag on the screen, then the flag switched to Russian and the anthem changed as well. The screen suddenly shifted to show a current video of Buckingham Palace, with God Save the Queen in the background. The phone camera the palace was being taped through shook and then fell as someone screamed out in panic that the video was coming from their own phone. The phone fell and the screen went black, and then subtitles appeared on the bottom of the black screen. They appeared in Japanese on the phones of the young teens whose phones were in that language, but they were in Arabic on the screen, as the first words came out in English, "My fellow citizens…"

The black screen changed to show the Cat high in a blue sky, pointing a phone camera at his mask and speaking into it from so close up that everyone pulled away from their screens. His voice changed from English to Chinese, and after a few words it changed into Arabic, before finishing in Russian, but everyone could understand as it was translated into their language on the subtitles. "With my newfound ability, Hack, I can speak to you all, at the same time, across this great- great- great-" he repeated 'great' in a dozen different languages, then said in Russian again, "Planet." He chuckled, and the blue sky above him darkened as his low laughter echoed around the world.

A woman whimpered at the table next to the Japanese visitors in Egypt, and she slid out of her seat and down onto the floor while covering up her ears. The man behind the counter picked up his remote and tried turning off the tv, but the screen flicked back on after it turned off for a second. "My name," the masked man on the screens began. "Is Ovinnik."

Medoki's face scrunched up in confusion. "I thought-" she began, but quieted down as the figure continued.

"I am not just a cat, but a God." Lightning cracked out of the sky behind him even though there were no clouds. Wind rushed by him and his black hair behind his mask waved around in it. He rose up a hand and touched his mask, and the black mask started changing colors. It got brighter, and trippy. Every color of the rainbow spread over his mask and swirled around in crazy patterns, making colors so bright and defined, making colors that blew some of the people watching's minds as they had never seen colors like them before. "I was not born a God," Dimitri, or Ovinnik, said. "I used the abilities bestowed upon me."

His voice got darker and he started speaking in Arabic, "This is _my_ world. Those who harbor ability-wielders, those who mask their presences from me, will all be executed. There are under a hundred of us left in this world…" Nao and the others at her table opened their eyes wide, then the figure on the screen continued in a dark tone, "The ones who are hiding included. There are less of them now," he said, and a darker chuckle escaped through his mask. The mask turned back to a dark purplish-black though the colors still looked fluid, making his mask have a horrifying black swirling darkness over it. "Do not try hiding these people from me. I do not plan on hurting humans, my flock, for no purpose. But if you defy me. If you actively choose to defy your new God. Then you will regret-"

"RRAAAAAA!" Ovinnik froze and spun his head around, dropping his phone at the sound of that furious scream behind him. "DIE!" The camera showed a figure in a black cloak with a skull mask charge at the "new God," and the punch in Ovinnik's face was the last thing the camera picked up on before it shattered and all the screens on Earth fell to static.

The cafe had fallen silent again, with everyone looking around at each other in confusion at what just happened, along with a lot of terror. After a few seconds though, Shichino laughed. He laughed in a hoarse voice and then said while his friends looked his way, "So, who else is rooting for Yuu?"

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Ovinnik is an ancient Polish cat God, thought maybe a guy from Russia already using a cat mask might think it's a cool name to give himself. The world starts falling apart, as the Middle East Coalition attacks Israel, only for them to be attacked by the Cat- Ovinnik, only for her to be bashed by the Reaper towards the end of his message. The climactic chapters are coming up, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
